Lip Prints Are Really Magical
by SpecialK92
Summary: After the Hooker's Lips arrive it causes trouble for Kimberly and Tommy every time they turn around. When Kimberly loses her chance to compete in the Pan Global Games, she takes her anger out on Tommy. When Kimberly realizes the Hooker's Lips was responsible, she realizes the one thing she was taking for granted was Tommy. Will they be able to make up and forgive each other?
1. Hooker's Lips

A sliver castle sat on top of the moon. This castle wasn't like most castles in fairy tales. It didn't have knights fighting for justice or a king and queen wanting to do good for a village of people. Instead, this was one creepy castle. It had bars on the windows, many dungeons, and a huge balcony that looked out upon an ocean of blackness. Shadows were always lurking around this place and evil schemes were always planned in this castle.

"Zeddy, I've got such a headache!" complained Rita Replusa as she walked into the throne room. "The rangers ruined our plans. We had the pink power coin and Kimberly. But, our plans fell through. Tommy rescued his pink princess like always. And Katherine betrayed us and stole the coin back."

Zedd was standing at the balcony looking out at the Earth. "Rita, my darling, where is lipstick we talked about?" he asked as his wife walked over to him. "I want to put in use."

"Finster, get in here now!" she demanded. A Scottish terrier in glasses and overalls walked into the room. He had a talent for sculpting and was always creating new monsters for Rita and Zedd. "Where's the lip stick?"

"Right here, my queen," Finster replied as he pulled a lip stick out of his pocket and handed it to Rita. "My queen, this is made from the Kimberly Queen Fern plant. It can only be destroyed if wiped off a surface-"

"-How does it work?" Rita interrupted. She opened the it and stared at the bright red lip stick.

"All you have to do is put the lip stick on and apply your lip prints to a handkerchief," Finster explained while Rita put the lip stick on. "Then you use your magic wand to make the lips come to life-"

"-what does it do? I want to use this against Tommy and Kimberly," she announced while looking through her telescope. "She's having a party and has just been asked to consider moving to Florida to be the Pan Global Games. I want to mess up her plans since her and the other rangers are always ruining our evil ideas."

"Once the lips come to life they will teleport down to earth and hide on surfaces. While it is hiding on surfaces, it has the power to change the color of its lip prints to avoid being noticed," Finster began as he watched Rita's kiss a handkerchief and she used her magic wand to bring them to life. "They will light up when Kimberly and Tommy kiss. Once they light up it will make Tommy confess that he doesn't want her to go to the Pan Global Games. Then they will both start to have bad luck. "

Bright rosy red lips appeared in the throne room. They looked like the Cheshire cat's smile, when the cat appeared out of nowhere. "I'm Hooker's Lips," said the pair of lips. "How may I be of service?"

"Good down to Earth and destroy the pink ranger's athletic dream," Rita instructed taking a seat on her throne. "And also cause trouble between her and the white ranger."

* * *

The youth center had gifts full of gifts on the table. A bright red banner reading _"Congratulations Kimberly,"_ was hanging in the middle of the room. Ernie had made his famous fruit punch a large cake decorated in pink. Kimberly sat at a table not saying anything. A lot of things were running through her mind. She had just been offered the chance of a life time to go to the Pan Global Games, which was something she had dreamed of since she was a child. But, she also really liked being a power ranger. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy greeted as he walked over to her and they both shared a long kiss.

"This has been a dream since I was a little girl. But, when I became a power ranger, I had obligations. And one of those was to stand by you guys," she explained as he took a seat next to her. "Tommy, how do you feel about me going to the Pan Global Games?"

Both failed to notice the lip prints on the table light up. "Kim, the truth is I'd really miss you," he began gazing into her eyes. "I don't want to lose the girl that I love-"

"-Ms. Hart, I heard the whole conversation!" interrupted Coach Schmidt. Both turned around and saw he was standing behind them. "I should have known that you were leaving without a good explanation! If you'd do this to me now, you'd do the same thing at my gymnastics facility. I'm afraid you don't have what it takes, and I won't be wasting any more time on you ever again!"

Coach Schmidt stormed out full of rage. Tommy was shocked that Coach Schmidt reacted to her like that. "Nice going, Tommy!" Kimberly snapped looking at him with anger and disgust. "Look what you just did! Because of you, I lost my dream of competing in the Pan Global Games."

"Kim, I never meant for that to happen," he gasped as he got up to try to reason with her. Tommy stepped on a skate board and went flying through room. He bumped into a table that had two large cakes and two bowls of punch. The moment he hit the table, it flipped up sending the cakes and punch bowls flying. Both Kimberly and Tommy were hit by the cakes and were covered in punch.

Meanwhile, Rita and Zedd stood at their balcony laughing as they watched Kimberly and Tommy yelling and arguing with each other. They watched Kimberly run out of the youth center. She was already mad at Tommy for knocking her out of the Pan Global Games. Now he ruined her party. "As long as the hooker's lips exist Kimberly and Tommy will be arguing and having bad luck," Rita laughed looking through her telescope. "Zeddy, I think we've finally got a monster that will tear the rangers apart for good."

* * *

Kimberly sat against the wall crying. "I can't believe he did this to me," she told herself. The hooker's lips appeared on the ceiling above her. "He knew what he was doing." She got up and looked in the mirror. Her pink top and denim skirt were stained with red punch, cake, and icing. Kimberly's face was covered in make-up and she looked like a clown. She ran her fingers through her hair and noticed it was a mess.

After looking in the mirror, Kimberly freaked out over her appearance and didn't want anyone to see her in that shape. She wanted to get cleaned up and changed her clothes. Since she was taking some PE classes and practiced gymnastics in the youth center, she kept spare clothes in her gym locker. Kimberly grabbed her towel, bath tote, and striped. She threw her ruined clothes in the trash can and stepped in the shower. The refreshing shower always made her feel relaxed and peaceful.

In the meantime, Tommy walked into the locker room thinking he had the coaches' locker room. Sweat was dripping from his face and caking icing had dried in his hair. His clothes were also stained and ruined. Tommy's heart was breaking after the argument that he had with Kimberly. He laid his duffle down and removed his robe and walked into the shower. He used a technique taught by his mother. He asked the water to dissolve all his emotions and thoughts connected to the argument that he had with Kimberly. Tommy visualized the water extinguishing the hurt and angry emotions and evaporating them.

After taking a nice warm shower, Kimberly stepped on to the bath mat all refreshed. She wrapped a pink fluffy towel around herself. A cloud of hot steam was coming from the other shower stall across the room. Was there someone else in there? She took a few steps closer and found a green duffle sitting on the floor. On the duffle it had _"T. Oliver"_ monogramed in white letters. "Just, what I need," she thought as a cloud of steam was coming from Tommy's shower stall. "Tommy's here to cause even more trouble. I'm going to hurry up, get dressed, and get out of here before he can give me more trouble."

Kimberly walked away from Tommy's duffle bag and headed over to her gym locker. A pair of red lip prints were on her locker. However, there was all types of graffiti all over the gym lockers, so it didn't grab her attention that much. She opened her gym locker and grabbed her pink gym bag. The shower stall slowly opened, and Kimberly rushed into a changing stall to avoid running into Tommy.

Tommy walked out of the shower and dried of with his green towel. He quickly put on jeans and a white Henley. Just as he was getting ready to leave the room, a changing stall door opened. Kimberly walked out dressed in a pink tee shirt and a dark pink floral knee length jumper dress. "This is the girl's locker room! What are you doing in here?!" She demanded the very minute she saw Tommy sitting in there. "Did you come in here to give me more trouble?"

"Kim, the shower in the boy's locker room was broken. I was going to the coaches' locker room to clean up. I must have come in her by mistake," Tommy began holding up his damaged clothes to show her that he was in the same boat. "I promise you that I didn't do any-"

"-Tommy, just go," she requested. All she wanted was time away from Tommy. Ever since Coach Schmidt over heard what Tommy said, it was like she was having bad luck every time she with Tommy. "I think you've caused me enough trouble."

He tried to hide his hurt feelings as he walked over to the door. The door was scratched, dented, and chipped. It had a sliver colored lock and door handle with greasy finger prints. As his fingers wrapped around the door handle he noticed there were dark pink lip prints on the door. Was it just his imagination or was he really seeing lip prints everywhere he went? He wrapped his fingers around the door handle and it wouldn't open. _"Mr. Kaplan, I've locked all of the locker rooms up," said Janitor Tony._

 _"Thanks, Tony," answered Mr. Kaplan. "I'm sorry to ask you to do this. Last week, I learned that step latter was stolen from the janitor's closet. A student told me it was taken into the boys' locker room. I went in there and found that ceiling boards were taken out and written on, lockers were vandalized, and they messed up with the showers. The drain was clogged up and water was all over the floor. I walked over to the girls' locker room and saw them drop down out of the ceiling; they were getting ready to do the same thing in there."_

 _"I'm still fixing the showers in the boys' locker room," stated Janitor Tony. "Those boys messed the water heater. In both showers, the water is scalding hot. I've had to tell the boys to go to the coaches' locker room to get a shower. I have no idea how long it will take to fix the showers because we're still trying to fix the drains."_

 _"Those boys are in alternative school for the rest of the year; they have to pay for the damage that they did," replied Mr. Kaplan. "Thank you for taking time to fix the showers. When should they be fixed?"_

 _"In a few days," responded Janitor Tony._

 _"Thank you," said Mr. Kaplan. "Have a good after noon and I'll see you tomorrow."_

They waited until they were sure that no one else was around. "I'm going to just teleport out of here," Kimberly announced as she grabbed her gym bag and towel. She tried to teleport, but she didn't have any luck. Tommy tried to teleport, but didn't have any luck either. "Great, we're stuck in here all night!"

"Kim, let try to contact one of the others," Tommy stated. Kimberly tried to contact Aisha and Tommy tried to contact the command center. Once again, they didn't have any luck. "I guess our communicators are down for some reason."

"That means we're stuck her all night!" Kimberly yelled as she opened a closet. She found they had been storing some purple sleeping bags and pillows with the Angel Grove High school crest on the front of them. At least they had a something to sleep in; she dragged out a sleeping bag and a pillow. She laid it on one side on the room.

Tommy went into the closet and put on a pair pajama pants. He grabbed a sleeping bag and a pillow and drug it out into the locker room. When he got out there. He noticed Kimberly had found a roll of tape. "Kim, what are you doing?" he questioned watching her pull off a long piece of duct tape and placed it on the floor.

"You stay on your side of the room and I'll stay on mine," she snapped as she got into her sleeping bag.

Before Tommy could lay his sleeping bag down, she turned the light out and he had to lay it down. He crawled into his sleep bag. Tommy hoped that everything would be back to normal the next day. They had some disagreements in the past and things were always back to normal quickly. He figured that she just needed a good night's sleep and time to adjust to what had happened.

* * *

Rita and Zedd were still standing at their balcony watching Kimberly take her anger out on Tommy. "Things are going nicely," Zedd smirked taking Rita's hand in his. "Tomorrow, Tommy will wake up and find things are still the same between them."

"Wonder how long it will take them to find out about Hooker's Lips?" Rita remarked while she kissed her husband. "I want to do a lot of damage that can't be fixed."

"Rita, that is part of my plan," Zedd explained as he leads her back to their thrones. "Hooker's Lips isn't going to make an appearance for a few days. It will give Kimberly time to continue to take her anger out on Tommy."

"How will that be a benefit to us?" Rita questioned laying her wand next to her throne. "I wanted her to do a lot of damage."

Zedd laid his Z staff down. "She will," he promised. "Tommy will eventually get tired of this and will distance himself from her. By the time Kimberly realizes what has happened it will be too late."

* * *

 ** **Author's note****

 **I read about a plant called the Hooker's Lips and it came me the idea for the name of Rita and Zedd's monster. The actual plant looks like a pair of lips on a plants leaf. The Kimberly Queen Fern plant is actually a real plant, but it will only be used to make the monster. Later in the story, the monster will show its self to the rangers, but it will just be pair of lips that floats around. Right now, the Hooker's Lips will be jumping from surface to surface in the next couple of chapters following Tommy and Kim around. It will continue to bring them bad luck. It will also be explained in a future chapter why it makes Tommy admit the truth and why it make Kimberly take her anger out on Tommy.**


	2. Let the Games Begin

Tommy woke up, when he saw lights appear from underneath the door. He heard the janitor unlock the door and he looked at his watch. It was 7:15! Without thinking he crossed the line that Kimberly placed on the floor. "Kim, Kim wake up," he whispered as he gently shook her.

"What are you doing on my side?" she asked angrily looking up into Tommy's eyes. "You agreed to stay-"

"-Kim, it's 7:15," Tommy interrupted. "We've got that Geometry test!"

Kimberly jumped out of her sleeping bag and folded it up and put it in the storage room. She immediately ran out of the locker room to get to her school locker and get her book bag and school books. She made it to Ms. Peterson's room and took a seat next to Aisha. "Where have you been?" Aisha questioned as Kimberly got out her note book and pencil. "I couldn't get a hold off you last night."

"It's a long-complicated story," she whispered looking around to make sure no one else could over hear. "I went into the locker room to get a shower. Guess what Tommy shows up! It's his fault that we got locked in there all night. My hair is a mess, my breath is horrible, and my clothes are all wrinkled."

"Are you still mad at him over what happened between the two of you yesterday?" Kat asked as she got out her math book and some clean sheets of paper. "He didn't mean to cause trouble for you."

Tommy walked in the room and took a seat next to Kimberly. He looked like he had really had a rough time. He was covered purple paint. "Tommy, what happened to you?" Billy asked opening his book bag and got out a handkerchief.

"They were painting the walls in the commons," he began wiping his face with the handkerchief. "The janitor accidently knocked a can of paint over and the next thing I know, I'm covered in paint."

Ms. Peterson walked into the room. She was a middle-aged lady with short black hair walked into the room. She had eyes like a hawk and never missed any small details. Her eyes locked on the floor when she saw a trial of purple paint foot printing coming into her classroom. The trail ended at the back of the room right in front of Tommy's desk. "Mr. Oliver, I have rules against students bringing messes into my class room," Ms. Peterson fussed putting her hands on her hips. "You also know that I expect my students to come to class neatly groomed-"

"-Ms. Peterson, a can of paint was accidently knocked over on me-"

"-Mr. Oliver, I don't need you to be making up a bunch of excuses," she declared while her eyes shifted to Kimberly when she noticed there were drips of paint on her clothes and there was a tear in her dress. "Mr. Oliver, please go to the family resource center, take a shower and put on some clean clothes. I don't want you to set a bad example for my students. Ms. Hart, you need to go to change too."

"Why me?" Kimberly gasped as her jaw dropped. She looked down at her clothes and saw her shirt had some purple dots from where paint dripped off Tommy's hair. And there was big tear in her dress. She had no idea that it was there. When she looked down at her dress there were purple lip prints on her skirt. "Never mind Ms. Peterson."

Kimberly and Tommy got up from their desks and left the class room. "Nice going, Tommy," she whispered as they walked down the hall. "Things can't get worse, can they."

* * *

Bulk and Skull were playing football in the hallway, which was close to a mop bucket. "Heads up, Skull," Bulk cried as he threw the football. The ball went flying throw the air, hitting the mop bucket and knocking it over. They continued to play football as Kimberly and Tommy were walking down the hall. Just as Kimberly and Tommy were walking by, Skull threw the ball to Bulk. He ran after the ball and bumped into Kimberly as soon as she stepped in the soapy water. The very minute he bumped into her, she went sliding across the floor. Tommy ran ahead to try to catch her. But, she knocked him down. Kimberly landed on top of him. Bulk threw the football to Skull and it hit a ladder. It was hit with so much force, it fell in the floor and broke. The can of paint sitting on top of it went flying and landed on Kimberly's back. She felt the cold slimy paint run down her body.

"Don't you two ever learn!" she shouted as she stood up. When she stood up, she noticed Tommy was laying on her jumper. Her face turned red with embarrassment as Tommy handed her the jumper. Kimberly snatched it out of his hand and wrapped it around herself to prevent anyone else from seeing her lacy undergarments. Tommy tried to help her, but she ran the rest of the way to the family resource center.

"Ms. Hart, I got a call from Ms. Peterson," began Ms. Tyler as she walked in. "She said you and Mr. Oliver were coming to change your clothes. Did you run into some trouble on the way here?"

"Bulk and Skull were playing football in the hall and knocked a mop bucket over. I slide across the floor and Tommy tried to catch me," Kimberly started as Tommy walked into to the room. "Then Bulk and Skull threw the football and it-"

"-knocked a ladder over and the ladder broke. A can of paint went flying through the air and it landed on Kim's back," Tommy interrupted as he was trying to catch his breath. "Kim got up and-"

"-my jumper dress was torn off," Kimberly finished. "Bulk and Skull saw my undergarments and I ran the rest of the way here."

"There is a bathroom in my office and in one Ms. Ames' office," Ms. Tyler informed as she handed them bath supplies, a disposable tooth brush, a towel, and a change of clothes that their parents brought in for them. Kimberly ran into the nearest and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Kimberly stepped out of the bath room dressed in a dark pink tee shirt, a light pink flannel shirt and jeans. "Thank you, Ms. Tyler," she stated as she handed Ms. Tyler back the bath supplies and the towel. She walked back to class with five minutes to spare.

"Where's Tommy?" Aisha whispered as Kimberly took her seat.

"Still getting cleaned up," Kimberly replied. "You wouldn't believe me about all of the drama that-"

"-Bulk and Skull caused by playing football in hallway," Kat finished looking up from her geometry book. "We could hear Mr. Kaplan yelling at them for making a big mess. He walked down the hall and they threw the football. It hit Mr. Kaplan on the head and knocked his toupee off."

"Where's Tommy?" Rocky questioned while he was finishing the last part of his study guide. "We only have five minutes until class starts. You know that if you're late, you won't be able to take the test."

Tommy walked in the room and met Ms. Peterson stand at her desk with her arms crossed. She walked around Tommy in circle staring at his khakis, white tee shirt, and his white, grey, and tan plaid flannel shirt. "You appear to be neatly groomed," she remarked as her eyes shifted to his hair. It was nicely washed, brushed, and pulled back into a ponytail. "Your hair looks more natural and cleaner. Mr. Oliver, you may go take a seat."

He quickly took a seat next Kimberly. When he took his seat, he noticed his chair with paint was sitting off in a corner. There was still a trail of purple foot prints that Tommy brought in when he first came to class. But, the paint had dried to the floor. He could have sworn that the mess would be all cleaned up by the time he returned to class.

The bell rang, and the rest of the class walked in and took their seats. "Okay class, we have our geometry test today," Ms. Peterson stated looking around her classroom making sure there was no empty seat. "This will be part of your first semester final exam. We will take the other part later."

This was one teacher that no one wanted to have, and most students struggled in her class. Why did people struggle in her class? She did very little teaching. In other words, all she did was write the assignment on the board, give a small lecture, and give maybe a few notes. While class was going on, students would go up to her desk and ask her for help. All she would tell them was to go look in their text book. After collecting home work, she started pass out all the testing materials. "You have the whole period. I assume everyone has a scantron sheet, scrap paper and a formula sheet," she announced. "Okay, you may begin. I'll let you what your grades were later this week."

* * *

In the middle of the day, both Kimberly and Tommy were called back to Ms. Peterson's room during her planning period. "What do you need, Ms. Peterson?" Kimberly asked when she took a seat in front of her desk. Tommy took a seat next to her. "You said our tests would not be graded until sometime this week."

"I don't need you making some smart remark, Ms. Hart!" she snapped as she slammed her door shut. "For your information, I have just finished running all of the scantron sheets through the scanner and I have everyone's grade! I see you and Mr. Oliver did poorly on the test. You know my rules, if you make below a C, you have to stay after school and retake it."

She handed Tommy and Kimberly their tests and they looked over them. They looked at their grades and were stunned that they'd have to take the test again. Kimberly should have made a 90 and Tommy made an 86. But, Ms. Peterson deducted 20 points off their grades. "Why did you deduct points off our grades?" Tommy questioned looking at his scantron sheet.

"You didn't have any reason to," Kimberly added.

Ms. Peterson grabbed her book and slammed it on the desk. "Yes, I did have a reason," she smirked as she held up their papers showing where they had worked the problems out. "You didn't, work your problems out, that is 10 points."

"Yes, we did work our problems out!" Tommy corrected. His whole face went blank when Ms. Peterson put their papers with the worked-out problems through the paper shredder. "Why did you just-"

"-Quiet, Mr. Oliver!" she yelled as the corner of her lips turned towards. "I'm not done yet! And I'm taking another 10 points off for not turning in your study guide."

They watched in terror as she ran their study guides through the paper shredders. "That's not fair!" Kimberly shouted watching the remains of her study guide fall out of the paper shredder. "Why are you doing this!?"

"After this year, I will have tenure at the end of this semester," she began walking back from the paper shredder. "Parents have been complaining on me ever since I began my teaching career. I had to leave a school because they said I wasn't teaching. So, I have redone my class syllabus where it states a student will have points taken of tests if they don't turn in their study guide or show their work-"

"-I think you are taking points off because you don't like us," Tommy interrupted. "And you never gave us a class syllabus at the beginning of the year."

"Mr. Oliver, you have in school detention," smiled Ms. Peterson and she opened her desk drawer. She got out an in-school detention referral and began to fill it out. "I'm putting you in there for trashing my room, calling me a liar, back talking, and trying to change your grade.

Kimberly's eyes locked on the scantron sheets when she saw a par of bright pink lip prints appear on hers and Tommy's scantrons. "Ms. Peterson, why did you kiss our scantron sheets?" Kimberly questioned nudging Tommy and he looked down at the tests.

The lip prints quickly jumped off their scantron sheets, before Ms. Peterson's eye landed on the two tests. "Ms. Hart, you'll be joining Mr. Oliver!" Ms. Peterson hissed picking up her pen and filling out another paper. "Apparently, you have mental problems. I can't have someone upsetting my students."

"When do we start in-school detention?" Kimberly asked. She felt Tommy take her hand in his underneath the table. "And how long do we have to be there?"

"You'll start now," Ms. Peterson smirked. She walked out of the room and brought back mops. "Both of you will mop up the purple paint foot prints that Mr. Oliver tracked in, after that you will scrub the paint of the chair that left paint on, and finally both of you will go outside and wash my car. It is covered in mud and dirt. I've been aiming to go to the car wash, but can't find time to go. You will be saving me a trip to the car wash-"

"You never told us how long we'll have to go to in school detention," Kimberly interrupted while she started to help Tommy mop up the floor.

Ms. Peterson sat at her desk until the floor was mopped up. "You've stay there for a month," she replied watching them trying to scrub the paint off the floor with brushes. "Maybe even longer. I forgot to mention that you'll be suspended from extra circular activities."

"Kim has important gymnastic competition and I have an important karate tournament!" Tommy cried watching Kimberly turn her head. "Our coaches have told us we have a good chance of making it to the state championship."

"Looks like someone else will get to go the championship instead of you," remarked Ms. Peterson as she started to walk out of her classroom. "I'm going to take these forms to Mr. Kaplan."

She walked out of the class room and closed the door behind her. "Now, I'm suspended from the gymnastics team and don't get to compete at the regionals," Kimberly sighed wiping her tears from her face. "Ms. Peterson is going to have it all over school I've got mental problems. I bet you think the same thing, don't you, Tommy?!"

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. "You're just as sane as I am," he assured her stroking her hair. "I saw the lips too. I've been seeing lip prints lips in different colors. Either girls are wanting to show off their lip stick or Rita and Zedd is behind this."

"If they are behind it, why are we the only ones seeing them?" she asked. "I'm sure if the others saw what we saw, they would tell us. Usually, all of their monsters have been meant for all of us."

"Remember the Bloom of Doom, Guitardo, and Artistmole?" he reminded as she wiggled out of his arms. "Those were some of the monsters meant for one of us. What if this monster is targeting both of us?"

"Why would a pair of lips be targeting us-"

"-Kim, maybe they wanting to target two rangers this time."

"But, why us?" she replied picking up the mop. "What's so special about us."

"We have the animal spirits of the falcon and the crane. They are supposed to be the most powerful of all of our animal spirits," he guessed picking up the brush and started to scrub the floor. "Or maybe because they know we love each other. They could be trying to break us up. You may be angry at me, Kim. But, I know deep down you don't want that. Not too long ago, you told me that you wished that I'd be moving to Paris at the end of the year with you or you would get to stay in Angel Grove with me."

"I don't see how that will happen-"

"-Kim," he interrupted as he walked over to his book bag. He got out a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper. "I promise you that we'll stay together no matter what. I meant to give you this at your gymnastics party. When the time is right, I want you to open this. Then you'll understand."


	3. In School Detention

Kimberly and Aisha sat in the Campbell's living room talking about their day at school. Aisha had a much better day than Kimberly. She was selected to be in all state chorus, along with Kat. Currently, they were working on a song for the school theme song contest. "I'm sorry you got in school detention," Aisha said taking a seat on the couch. "How long are you in there?"

"About a month," Kimberly answered. "It could be longer, if she changes her mind. While we're in there, we are isolated from everyone else, banned from school events, and everything else."

"That means you have to miss the gymnastics competition!" Aisha gasped dropping the TV remote out of her hand. "You've been practicing for a long time for this."

"It's another gymnastics dream that has gone up in flames," Kimberly sighed twisting a lock of hair around her finger. "First the Pan Global Games and now this. Tommy is in the same boat I'm in. He must miss the karate tournament that he's been practicing for. Ms. Peterson didn't care. She just said it looked like someone would be going to the state championship instead of us."

"Speaking of Tommy, are you still angry at him?" Aisha questioned adjusting her communicator. "Most of the day you seemed like you were."

"Maybe a little," she confessed. Kimberly pulled the pink box out of her book bag and stared at it.

"What's that?" Aisha asked when her eyes landed on the neatly wrapped box. "How long have you-"

"-it's a gift from Tommy. I just go it today," Kimberly finished still staring at the box. "He meant to give it to me at my gymnastics party. But, he didn't get a chance."

Aisha looked at the small pink box and smiled. "I bet I know what it is?" she grinned as she watched Kimberly pull at some of the tape. "He's probably going to ask you to marry him."

"Aisha, we're in high school," Kimberly stated putting the box back in her book bag. "I doubt he has already been thinking of marriage."

"I don't know," Aisha smirked glancing at the pink box while Kimberly was zipping it up. Ever since Kimberly agreed with her mom that she would move to Paris at the end of the year, Tommy had been talking about how he didn't want her to go. And he had even told them that he'd find a way for them to get to stay together. "He's talked about how much he loves you and wants to-"

"-all he told me was that no matter what happened, we would get to stay together," Kimberly interrupted. "He told me to open it when the time was right, and I'd understand."

* * *

Ivy Kirk sat at her desk with a dark purple satin tracksuit and a grey long sleeve tee shirt laying on her desk. This lady looked like a toad and was a middle-aged woman with black curly hair. Her glasses had huge frames and they were always sliding off her nose. She usually dressed in a purple Angel Grove jogging suit and wore a pair of black clogs. The door open and she watched Kimberly and Tommy walk into the class room. "Ms. Hart, Mr. Oliver, I've been expecting you. My best friend, Brooke Peterson, told me all about you two, " she greeted in a sugary sweet voice. "I'm sure we'll have a good time for the next month. Ms. Hart before you may take your seat, you must change."

"Why?" Kimberly questioned glancing down at her pink velour tracksuit. "No one told us that-"

"-Ms. Hart, you broke a rule when you entered the classroom," Ms. Kirk began watching Tommy take his seat. "I don't allow fancy pink outfits in my classroom."

"No, I didn't know about that rule-"

"-Ms. Hart you are lying to me!" Ms. Kirk interrupted throwing a book across the room. "

"I really didn't know-"

"-Ms. Hart, stop lying!" she demanded throwing coffee all over Kimberly's new outfit. "Please get changed and take your seat!"

She handed Kimberly her clothes and Kimberly headed to the bathroom to change. "Ms. Kirk, I think you were just causing trouble for her," Tommy defending getting up from his seat. "You could have burned her with that coffee. And you ruined her new outfit. Please don't do anything else to her."

"Mr. Oliver, Ms. Peterson told me about your temper and you're back talking!" she warned glaring at Tommy. "If I agree to not do anything else to her, what will you give me in exchange?"

"Just name it," Tommy gulped watching Kimberly come out of the bathroom.

"No more back talking and you don't tell anyone about Ms. Hart's outfit was covered in coffee," she smirked as Kimberly took a seat next to Tommy. "When I have students in here they usually, do their lessons and assignments in my small work room. Both of you go to the work room."

They picked up their stuff and followed Ms. Kirk to the back of the room as she unlocked a door. The room was small and a had a table and two chairs inside. "Will we be in this room every day?" Kimberly asked laying her book bag down on the table.

"Yes," answered Ms. Kirk. "You will study, eat your meals and spend break time in there. The only time you will not be in here is when you get your three bathroom breaks a day and when I decide we're going to have PE." She walked out of the room and left the two of them alone.

Kimberly took a seat and there was a loud tear. "Great, just what I needed!" Kimberly complained scooting up to the table. "What else can go wrong?"

There was knock at the door and Ms. Kirk walked in. "Mr. Oliver, I forgot to tell you that you need to change your clothes," informed Ms. Kirk handing Tommy a purple jogging suit and a grey tee shirt. She watched as he was about to open his mouth. "Remember our deal? Please go get dressed."

* * *

The material of Tommy's pant legs began to swish together as he walked out of the bathroom. He already hated the clothes because they were very uncomfortable. His pants had lining that were itchy and hot. The waist band and the ankle bands were tight, and they were cutting into his skin. His jacket could almost represent a traffic guard's vest. It was very flimsy, and it looked like shiny purple plastic. "Mr. Oliver, I expect complete silence in this classroom," Ms. Kirk snapped dropping her pen when she heard Tommy walk out of the bathroom. "You better have a good reason for making noise."

"Ms. Kirk, it's my pants," Tommy began as he stopped to talk to her. "They are swish and very noise. I thought you knew this would happen when you told me to change. How do you expect that not to happen?"

"Mr. Oliver, I'm glad that you've asked," Ms. Kirk smirked looking up from her desk. "Every time you leave that room, I expect to see you walking like a duck with your feet and legs apart."

With difficulty, he spread his legs apart and started to waddle the rest of the way across the room to the closet like room that him and Kimberly were stuck in. Ms. Kirk watched and laughed as he was waddling like a duck. He finally made it to the room and walked inside. Kimberly looked raising a brow as she saw Tommy was walking funny. "Tommy, that could get us more detention time!" she snapped as he closed the door. "I don't want to be in here any longer than I have to."

"-Kim, please let me explain-"

"-fine, I'm listening!"

"Ms. Kirk told me that the reason she put me in these stupid pants was, so she could have fun torturing me," he said taking a seat. Tommy gazed into her doe eyes. "Kim, I'm begging you. Please don't be angry at me. I already feel punished enough by what happened with Coach Schmidt, us getting locked in the locker room, all the events that took place with Ms. Peterson and us being stuck in here for a month. The last thing I need is to be arguing with my best friend and the girl I'm in love with."

Before she knew it, she cupped his face and started kissing him. His lips were so soft and smooth. His arms wrapped around her tiny frame and he squeezed her in a tight embrace. Tommy started to press his lips up against hers and kissed her as hard as he could. This kiss was much more meaningful to him than their first kiss. He knew by the way she was kissing him, this wasn't an ordinary kiss. Tommy leaned farther back at the side of his chair as he was hugging and kissing her. Before he knew it, he slides off his seat due to his slippery pants. "Aisha told me that you were in love with me," Kimberly admitted tucking a lock of hair behind his ear.

Tommy quickly got up off the floor and they quickly took their seats and started reading their U.S. History lessons as the door swung open. "I thought I heard something!" Ms. Kirk shouted walking in to the room. As she began to walk around the room, Tommy felt pink lip stick on his lips and quickly wiped it off his lips with his hand. "I guess it must have been outside my classroom." She walked out of the room and they laid their books down.

"Kim, I love you," he confessed moving his chair closer to hers. "And I think you feel the same about me."

Her face turned pink from embarrassment. "Maybe, I think I could be," she lied as her eyes blinked. "I am trying to find out."

"-Kim, I think you already know the answer," Tommy smiled as he noticed the were holding hands while they were studying. His eyes narrowed when he saw the box wrapped in pink paper still in her book bag. "Are you afraid of us taking our relationship to the next level? If you are-"

"-Tommy, I really want to be with you," she began as her eyes began to get watery. "It's just that I've never seen very many relationships that-"

"-have survived the second stage of a relationship," he finished wiping her tears with his thumbs. "My mom was the same way towards my dad when they were dating and falling in love. Her parents were divorced too, and they were married several times. She watched her parents fight before and after the divorce. They couldn't stand to be in the same room together. Her mother dated several men who dumped her because she had a teenage daughter, or they just weren't faithful to her."

"How did they end up staying together?" Kimberly questioned as he gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm sure they must have had several disagreements or even broke up."

"They came close to breaking up," Tommy confessed with sweat running down his face. "But, they were best friends all through school. They were in cross country and in band together. My dad noticed my mother was afraid of making mistakes, getting her nails dirty, and not being able to meet her mother's and step father's expectations. She was expected to be the best at everything and was expected to win the cross-country match when they went to state-"

"-what happened?" Kimberly asked as she was surprised that Jan was a lot like her. She always knew Jan Oliver to be calm, confident, and didn't mind getting dirt under her nails. "Did they have an argument?"

"They had an argument before they got to the match. During the match, my mother collapsed, and my father dropped out of the race to help her. But, they ended up sliding over a hill and a storm took place. Everyone went to shelter, and my parents had to take shelter in an old hollow tree. During the storm, they confessed that they still loved each other. My mom confessed that she always had to look nice because her mother and step father told her no one would want a filthy girl. They told her that any boy would leave her if she couldn't do anything right. She loved my father so much and that was one of her greatest fears. My father confessed that the reason he was always protective of my mother was because he feared that she was being treated bad at home. She often come to school with bruises-"

"-Tommy what happened?" she asked with her eyes watering as her heart broke hearing about what Jan's life was like growing up. "Did she get away from it?"

"Her life turned out better from that day on," Tommy smiled stroking her hair. "Both of them were already 18 and they were starting their senior year. My dad didn't want her to stay with her mother and step- father and took her away from that. They were planning on eloping, but some events happened, and they were on their own for a while. But, they got through it and were eventually found-"

"-what happened? Were they hurt?"

"Kim, they were fine," he assured her handing her a tissue. "What took place during that time is something my mother doesn't want discussed with anyone. But, I'm sure she'll tell us after school."

"I hope I don't make your mother mad when we ask her about what happened," Kimberly answered nervously. Her hands were shaking, and her pen dropped to the floor.

"She won't," he reassured her taking hold of her hand. "My purpose in telling you about how they got together was because I want you to know I understand you are afraid of taking our relationship to the next level due to your parents' divorce and their other relationships not working out. This something we need to work on overcoming together."


	4. James and Jan's Story

A beautiful 5'3" woman walked down the basement stairs in a fuchsia one-piece swimsuit. She had light brown shoulder length hair, ivory skin, and piercing blue eyes. The woman was about 43, but didn't look a day over 20. Her eyes landed on handsome 5'7" man in a pair of red swimming trunks. The man had dark brown spiky hair. He was muscular and well built. His brown eyes shined like sparkly diamonds. "James Oliver, I've loved you for as long as I can remember," Jan smiled getting into the hot tub next to her husband. "You are the only spark I'll ever need."

"I feel the same way," James purred draping his arm around his wife. "I have the prefect girl in my life, we have a wonderful son, and we couldn't ask for him to have a better girlfriend."

"Mom, dad, where are you?" Tommy called out. "I've brought Kim home with me."

"We're down in the basement!" Jan answered. She watched her son and girlfriend walk down the stairs. "How was school?"

"We've survived our first day of in school detention," Kimberly answered. She noticed that Jan's eyes landed on the pink robe she was wearing. "I hope you don't mind that I am wearing your robe. I spilled my drink at lunch on my outfit and I've just taken a shower and put my clothes in the washer. I hope you don't mind."

"Of course not," Jan answered. "James and I got home from work and decided to soak in the hot tub. You both are welcome to join us-"

"-Mrs. Oliver, I'd love to, but I don't have a swimsuit," Kimberly replied as Tommy walked up the stairs to get changed.

Jan got out of the hot tub and opened the closet door. "Here you can wear this one," she said handing Kimberly the suit. "You can change down here. The bathroom is right across from the hot tub."

* * *

Tommy walked down the basement stairs in a pair of pink swimming trunks with white Hawaiian. He was used to wearing baggy swimming trunks. But, when he went to buy a new pair he saw those pair and he instantly wanted to buy them. Kimberly walked out of the bathroom wearing a dark piece one-piece suit with high cut legs and a very low-cut bodice. Hearts appeared in his eyes as he stood on the last step. "Tommy, how do I look?" Kimberly asked as she turned around modeling in her suit for him.

"Beautiful, cute, and se-" he caught himself as his parents looked at him and with Kimberly blushing. He couldn't believe he almost said she was sexy aloud. "I meant beautiful, cute, and attractive."

"You look cute and handsome," Kimberly blushed as he climbed in the huge hot tub after her. She found herself stretching out next to Tommy as he pulled his hair out of the tight ponytail. He draped his arm around her shoulder. The next thing she knew was that she was resting her head on his chest and her arms were tightly wrapped around his waist.

Kim sighed, wishing he would go shirtless a little more often. She liked it when they went to the beach because he rarely wore a shirt when he went swimming (although she hated his baggy swim trunks). She liked his chest. She imagined that it felt as smooth and hard as it couldn't remember seeing the suit before.

"It seems like your girlfriend loves you as much as I loved your mother when we were your age," James smiled watching the two of them blush. "You're so lucky to have a wonderful woman in your life-"

"-dad, we haven't taken our relationship to the next stage yet," Tommy said slowly stroking Kimberly's hair. "She's a lot like mom was when you were at the point we are now at. I told her how you ended up together. But, I didn't tell her what when you were on your own for a while. "

Jan looked up into James warm dark brown eyes. "Tommy, it's very important that you realize this. Not all people come from a good background," James cautioned draping his arm around his wife. "Several years ago, I learned what Jan's life was truly like."

"Your father found out what my parents and step parents were like and he took me away from all of that," Jan smiled resting his head on James chest. "It all started on the day of a cross country match."

* * *

 **May 1977**

James Oliver sat at the back of the bus with Jan Brooks. For the last three hours, Jan had been sound asleep resting her head on James shoulder. They had Beach Valley High at 6:30 that morning. Jan was really worn out. She appeared as if she hadn't sleep the night before and appeared to hungry since she didn't get breakfast. James had an extra box of juice and an extra package of pop-tarts and he gave her the extra food that he had. She devoured the food quickly as if she hadn't had a meal for a long time. As soon as she ate her breakfast her head hit James' shoulder like a pillow and she was asleep before the bus took off.

"Okay everyone we're here," announced Coach Sutherland.

All the students got in a single file line and began to walk off the bus. James had to nudge Jan to wake her up. She slowly opened her eyes looking up into a pair of worried dark brown eyes. "Jan, you don't look good," James whispered helping her off the bus. "Maybe you shouldn't-"

"-NO, DON'T EVEN THINK IT!" she whispered back. "I HAVE TO COMPETE! YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND-"

"-understand what?" James gasped taking her hand in his. "Jan, we've been best friends since first grade and we've been dating for three years. You can tell me-"

She turned her head away from him. "No, I can't!" she snapped jerking her hand out of his. "You don't know what it's like living with Rita and Ken Reynolds. They are-"

"-they are what? -"

"-oh, forget it James!" Jan hissed throwing her hands in the air. "I don't know why I even bothered-"

"-Janice Brooks, get over here!" shouted someone from the stands. Jan walked over to the stands and met her mother (Rita) and step-father (Ken). They were sitting at the bottom bleacher and looked very angry. "Your training is really paying off. Do you remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, Ken," she replied taking a seat on the bleacher. "I have to place in the competition and or I'm in trouble."

"You better remember that!" hissed Rita as spit came flying out of her mouth and landed in Jan's hair. "We've got a big sporting goods store and we've been using you working out in our advertisements'. It has gained us a lot of profit. And if you lose-"

"-more time working out, less sleep, only one meal, and a beating," Jan finished looking at her mother. Rita Reynolds was beautiful woman, but it was only on the outside and still outshone her daughter. She had golden locks of shoulder length hair, a nice prefect tan from going to the tanning bed regularly, her figure was prefect and she 5'7". Rita often made remarks about Jan was 5'3" and would never be tall enough to be good enough for any man. "And I won't be allowed to see James anymore. It isn't fair, he loves me, and I love him-"

"-Jan, if James really matters to you, you'll place," Rita warned.

Jan walked over to the starting line, unaware that James had overheard every word that was said to her. The referee blew the whistle and all the students took off running. Jan was one of the last students in the race. She was barely able to keep up and was out of breath. As she ran along the path Rita and Ken were watching her from the stands. Ken had brought a blow horn and had started to yell through it. "Is that the best you can do!" Ken shouted not caring who heard him or saw him yelling at Jan. "You are weak and pathetic! You're not even trying, Jan Brooks!"

She continued to run until she turned a corner near a hill side. Jan was out of breath and collapsed at the side of the trail. "GET UP!" Rita screamed through the blow horn standing on the very top bleach. "JAN, GET UP NOW! LOOSING ISN'T AN OPTION! WELL, IF YOU AREN'T GOING TO GET UP, YOU MIGHT AS WELL KISS THAT BOY GOOD BYE!"

Drops of rain began to fall on James Oliver's face. He looked up at the sky and saw the white puffy clouds were turning gray with the sky. James turned around and saw a figure laying at the edge of the hill. The figure was in a bright red and sliver track uniform. Realizing it was Jan he turned back and heads towards her knowing very well that it would cost him the race. A whistle blew when there was a loud clap of thunder. "Jan, wake up," James begged kneeling down and gathering her in his arms. He walked over to a coke machine and inserted a dollar and got her a bottle of water. James opened the water and gently opened Jan's mouth. He slowly poured the water in her mouth and started to drink it. Strikes of blue zigzags appeared in the sky and he saw everyone heading for safety. "We have to go to safety. A storm is taking place." Another clap of thunder took place and James broke out in a run and he slipped on wet grass. Both slid down the hill landing in the mud.

Jan's eyes opened when she felt the cold mud under her nails and in her hair. Her eyes shifted when she saw James was laying on top of her. "JAMES! What are you doing here!" she shouted pushing him off her. "I'm going to be in trouble with Rita and Ken. I'm filthy and covered in mud-"

"-Jan, I overheard what they said to you," he confessed sitting up in the mud. "I have suspected that things at home weren't going well ever since Ken came along. I already knew Rita ignored you to attention from her boyfriends-"

"-she was never fit to be a parent-"

"-Jan, don't you think I know that?" James questioned reaching into his pocket. "You can't go back to them if they are treating you like that. It won't be safe for you-"

"-I have to, I have nowhere else to go! As much as I hate to do this, I have to break up-"

"-Jan, you can come live with me," James whispered pulling her into a tight embrace. "You won't have to be tired, not be allowed to have a meal, or come to school with bruises anymore."

Jan rested her head on James shoulder as she lifted her into his arms. He carried her over to a hallow tree with an opening and they took shelter inside. "James, I don't want to lose you," Jan sobbed into his shoulder. "I love you and want to be with you. But, they'd hurt you and you'd be locked in a room with me. We wouldn't be allowed to leave and wouldn't see anyone else again. I don't want that kind of life for you-"

"-Jan, we both turned 18 last week," James reminded her stroking her muddy hair. "Once you say I do, you'll belong to me and I won't let them around you ever again."

Jan's blue eyes lit up when she heard the words "I do". "James, I love you and want to be with you. I'm scared of getting married," she confessed wiping her muddy hands on her outfit. "Both of my parents have been married many times. I don't want that to happen with us."

"Jan, you are nothing like your parents or step parents," he assured her. "We've always had a good relationship and we've been best friends since we were small children. Yes, we've had disagreements, but we've always worked them out. The only difference is that we will be living together, supporting each other, and making decisions together for our future."

"-James, you really want me?"

"Of course, precious," James purred opening box. Inside was an engagement ring and two wedding bands. "Will you make me the happiest man and marry me?"

Jan grabbed James face started kissing him as hard as she could. After several seconds, they broke apart for air. "Yes," she answered as her eyes filled up with tears and he slide the ring on her finger. "It must have taken you a fortune to buy these."

"You were worth it," he grinned pulling her into his arms. "I was already going to ask you anyway, since I was told the running track is close to wedding chapel. We can elope and have another wedding later. All I want to do now is get you away from Rita and Ken for good."

 **Several Hours Later**

Jan and James waited for the storm to clear up and the walked with a short distance to the wedding chapel. Within less than an hour they were married. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Oliver?" James asked giving Jan a kiss, as they walked back towards the track.

"Wonderful," Jan smiled taking hold of James hand. "I can't wait to go home with you. I wish we could have worn better clothes instead of muddy clothes to get married in. How are we going to explain why our new outfits are covered in mud?"

"We passed a lake on the way here," James reminded her as they walked back into the forest. " We could go back there and wash our clothes we are waiting for our clothes to dry, we could bathe and go for a swim."

"They were having several matches today," Jan said as they walked to the lake. "Since we didn't advance, we won't be competing. It would give us time to think about how we are going explain about us eloping to my parents."

Jan and James looked around to make sure there wasn't anyone else nearby. After the coast was clear, James slipped out of his muddy track uniform and threw them in the lake. He stepped back and broke off in a run. He plunged down into the lake. "Jan, the water is great!" he approved as swam up to the surface. "Come in!"

"I can't," Jan replied watching James swim over to her. "I don't look good-"

"-Jan, you are beautiful," he started as she took a seat next to the edge of the lake. "You don't have nothing to be ashamed of-"

"-yes, I do," she snapped. Her jacket was zipped up as far as it would go. "You don't-"

"-Jan, you know I love you no matter what you look like. Please don't be afraid to talk to me."

She slowly removed her tracksuit and tee shirt and placed them into the water. James' eyes landed on the purple bruises that were on her shoulders and knees. "Just so you know, I have to train for Ken's commercials and adds for his business. Yesterday, I had to do boxing and I wasn't that good," she explained stepping into the warm water. "Then I had to train for the cross-country match."

James swam over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "That part of your life is over," he assured her as stroking her hair. He couldn't help from staring at the gold wedding bands on their fingers and Jan's engagement ring. "You know have a new home and are coming home to people who love you every night."

After they got cleaned up and their outfits were dry, they rushed back to the track and the bus was leaving. Four people dressed in black coats, gloves, and masks, appeared from behind the bushes. "Jan look out!" James cried as a lasso was being thrown at her. Her rushed over to her throwing his arms around her. The lasso landed around both and it was pulled tight. "What do you all want with us?"

"I saw you married Janice Brooks," said an unfamiliar voice. The person quickly took them inside a U-Haul truck. They sat James and Jan down on the floor. It looked like Jan was sitting on James lap. "You thought you could take her away from us."

"She's officially married to me!" James shouted. "And she's staying with me."

Another person dressed in black walked over to them. "James Oliver, we knew that you were planning on marrying her. I saw you buy the engagement ring and the wedding rings," said the other person kneeling down in front of them. "I knew you hated me."

He pulled his mask off his face and it was Ken Reynolds. "KEN!" James gasped, and he could fill Jan shaking in his arms. "You aren't going to hurt her again! -"

Ken punched James in the eye and he let out a cry of pain. "-last night I put chip in her back pocket and I was able to use it to track you from the moment you slid down that hill. Tomorrow, we're taking you to my ware house for safe keeping."

The truck stopped, and Ken and the other person dressed in black got out and got climbed into the front of the truck and it started to move again. "James, I really-"

"-Jan, you have nothing to be sorry for," he whispered giving her a kiss on the head. "We have to escape-"

"-how, we can't even move? -"

"-there's a pair of broken scissors next to us. They fell out of Ken's pocket," he informed looking down at the pair of scissors lying next to Jan. "I bet you can reach them, they are lying next to you. Once you have them, slowly cut the ropes."

Even though her hands were at her sides, Jan was able to reach them and slowly cut through the ropes. The back of the truck wasn't locked well, and the doors swung open. They were passing two grizzly bears in a big fight. "Jan, that's prefect!" James gasped, and he slowly began to strip down. "We can use the grizzly bears to our advantage-"

"-James, what are you thinking?"

"Jan, you have the tracking device in your pocket-"

"-the zippers on my pockets are stuck and I can't get them to unzip-"

"-we don't want them to find us and we want to throw them off trail. If we throw our tracksuits out where grizzly bear fight is, they will shred them. That will give us a chance to escape," James explained as they were getting closer to where the grizzly bears were fighting. "We'll jump out after we pass the grizzly bears and find a place to hide-"

"James, has it dawned on you that we will be fighting for survival?" Jan asked as she started to get undressed. "What will we do then? We won't have survival items."

"We can build camp fires, sleep in caves, drink water from springs, and we can eat berries and fruit from trees," he promised her to take hold of her hand. He picked up their tracksuits and threw them at the grizzly bears. They watched as the grizzly bears shredded them during their fight. James' eyes wondered until they landed on a stream close to a water fall. "Jan, we can jump now!"

As the truck turned they jumped and tumbled down the hill into stream. "Are you okay?" Jan cried as she slowly got up and watched the truck stop. "I think we've been spotted!"

James quickly grabbed Jan hand and they began to run towards the waterfall. As they got closer to the waterfall it got louder and louder and it blocked out all the other sounds around them. It was useless to try to shout to each other. They jumped into the waterfall and landed inside a cave. Torches were on the wall and it was well lit up. Jan and James walked around the cave and found some clothes worn by cave men. James quickly put the lion cloth on and handed Jan the jungle bra and lion cloth. "I look so awful," Jan sighed staring at her reflection in a pool of water. "Just admit it, James!"

He walked over to Jan wrapping his arms around her. "You're still beautiful," he assured her as he picked up two animals skin blankets. "And I love you more than you'll ever know."

He spread the one of the blankets out on the cold stone floor and used the other one to cover them both up. "I love you too, James," Jan yawned resting her head on James' chest. "Good night."

* * *

"Mrs. Oliver, I had no idea all of that happened!" Kimberly gasped. She turned to face Tommy. "How did you both survive?"

"The following morning, we walked through the cave and came out at a beach," James explained. "We saw an island that was a short distance and swam to it-"

"-it was beautiful, it had fruit trees, a small cave with a hot spring inside, and we always walked up a trail to the top of the hill to watch the sun set," James continued nuzzling James effectively. "We were stuck on that island for two months because Sharks were mating, and we couldn't leave the island-"

"-how did you get off that island!" Kimberly cried squeezing Tommy's hand.

"A rescue boat was traveling by and they spotted us and took us back to Miami," James answered stroking Jan's hair. "It turned out that people who caught us were wanted because they were taking money out of the sporting good store's budget to build a new training facility of some sort."


	5. Activities For In School Detention

The following day, Ms. Kirk sat at her desk with a smirk on her face when Kimberly and Tommy walked in."Mr. Kaplan says that I must make sure my students get enough exercise," she explained as she was getting her key out of her desk. Ms. Kirk walked over to a door and unlocked it. Follow me! We haven't got all day!"

Tommy and Kimberly followed Ms. Kirk down a long twist stair case. "Tommy, where do you think we are going?" Kimberly whispered watching him pull his hair back. As they walked down the staircase, lights began to come on and they saw a huge pool in the middle of the room.

"Looks like we're in some type of stadium," he whispered back. Tommy looked all around the room noticing there were bleachers on each side of the room and it had a running track.

"Okay, I want both of you to give me 20 laps," Ms. Kirk demanded opening a box. She got out a pair purple speedo briefs, a purple sports bikini top, and a pair of purple bikini bottoms. Then she took a seat in a nice and cozy arm chair. "Then I want you to both to give me 20 laps around the running track-"

"-in our wet clothes?!" Kimberly complained as she got her swim wear from Ms. Kirk.

Ms. Kirk smiled at Kimberly and Tommy. " I think I've had a change of plans," she smirked looking up at them. "Why don't you do your laps around the running track first. And to make things interesting, I want both of you to walk in the same style that I made Mr. Oliver walk yesterday."

Why don't you do the laps around the running track first?" "To make it interesting, I want both of you walk like Mr. Oliver did yesterday."

"With our legs apart!" gasped Tommy squeezing his hands into fists. "That took forever to do, can't we just do it normally?"

"Mr. Oliver, remember what we talked about?"

"Yes, Ms. Kirk. No arguing with the teacher."

Ms. Kirk walked over to the box and got out some rope. "Ms. Hart, I want you to go stand by Mr. Oliver," she instructed. Kimberly quickly walked over to Tommy and wonder what Ms. Kirk was planning. "I want both of you to stand very close together."

Without arguing, they stood as close as they could. "Ms. Kirk, what are you doing?" Kimberly asked as Ms. Kirk started to tie her left leg and Tommy's right leg together.

"When I was kid we used to play the three-legged man race at birthday parties," she explained while she finished tying the rope around their legs. "I want you both to walk 10 laps as the three-legged man and 10 laps walking with your legs apart. If you mess up, you have to that lap over again."

She blew her whistle and they started to walk around the track. "I hate this," Kimberly said in a quiet tone. Tommy wrapped his around her waist to give her extra support. "I've never seen anything like this type of punishment before... well, other than what your mom told us yesterday. Have you even meet Ken and Rita?"

"I have never met them or talked to them before in my life," he stated feeling Kimberly wrap her arm around his waist to help give him little extra support. "I don't even know what happened to them or where they are now. Kim, what was your life like when your parents where living together."

"They got along good until Caroline quit her job for a better offer and Andrew was promoted," she answered. "After that they were always fighting."

* * *

 **August 1990**

"I'm home," Kimberly announced as she walked through the door. "I was just made the 6th grade gymnastics team!"

An average height man with Carmel hair walked into the room. "I got a promotion," Andrew Hart revealed taking a seat on the couch. "Mr. White made me the main auctioneer today."

"Wow! That's great, daddy!" Kimberly cried throwing her arms around her father. "I'm so proud of you."

A petite woman with dark brown hair walked through the door. "Guess what everybody!?" Caroline Hart squealed as she walked into the door. "I was given a better job. I am working with Fashion and Style designing clothes."

"Caroline, that's great!" congratulated Andrew watching his wife walk take a seat. "Are you sure that is really what you want-"

"-yes, I'm sure! I've wanted this for a long time ever since my friend got won Ms. California. She won a chance to design clothes at Fashion and Style. But, she decided to take a scholarship instead. I told her I wanted it and she said she didn't know it. She had just gotten married and didn't want it to mess with her marriage-"

"-Caroline, you've got a well-paying job. You're been successful as a news reporter and have had all you ever wanted. If you went to work at Current Fashion Styles, you'd have to come up with a new design every day, attend fashion shows, keep up with the latest fashion, and work late long hours. You would miss spending time with your family."

"Andrew, we'll make this work, you'll see."

* * *

"Kim, I'm so sorry," Tommy apologized as they struggled walked on the running trail being careful not fall. "Did they try to make it work?"

"They did," she confessed wrapping her arm tighter around him. "It worked for a while. But, Caroline got increasingly involved with her career. She wasn't as home as much. Eventually, it leads into fights and arguments because my parents weren't getting to spend enough time together. My father tried to go to her fashion shows and my gymnastics completion. But, his job got to be demanding and he wasn't as home much either. He was away a lot too. Eventually, it leads into fighting and they started saying divorce a lot. Within six months they filed for divorce."

"Sounds like your mother took her marriage with your father for granted," he responded while he was getting tired. They had already finished their 10 laps as the three-legged man and they were on their sixth lap as walking with their legs apart. "That's something, I'd never do with you or anyone else that I care about."

Ms. Kirk blew her whistle and they stop where they were at on the track. "Why don't you both change into your swimsuits and do your laps in the pool?" she suggested walking over to them and handing them their swimsuits. "There are changing rooms down here." She walked over to them and untied their legs.

Kimberly noticed there was some black marks on her pink jogging pants. She noticed there was red lip prints on her pant leg. Before she could get Tommy's attention, the lip prints disappeared. Well, she could ask him about it later. Kimberly walked into the changing room and quickly changed into her swimsuit. "I wish I was wearing a pink swimsuit instead of purple," she sighed folding up her pink pants and pink tee shirt. Kimberly stepped out of the changing room and sat on the bottom bleacher to wait for Tommy.

Meanwhile, Tommy was in the changing room staring at himself in the mirror. "I wish I could wear something better," he told himself. Tommy felt like he was walking around in only his underwear while he wore those speedo briefs. He assumed Ms. Kirk gave him those to purposely make him feel uncomfortable. "I know Kim won't laugh when she sees me like this." After folding his khakis and white Henley up, he pulled his hair back and stepped outside.

Ms. Kirk began to laugh when she saw Tommy step out in his speedo briefs. "Mr. Oliver, did anyone tell you how muscular you look?" she laughed watching Tommy's face turn red. "You've got big muscles. Are you trying to be the next Hercules? You could even be a body builder if you want to!"

Tommy quickly took a seat next to Kimberly and noticed her face was red. "Are you okay?" he whispered taking hold of her hand. "Did she insult you too?"

"She did," Kimberly confessed watching Ms. Kirk role around the floor laughing. "She said I was tiny, didn't have strong muscles, and I didn't have the prefect figure-"

"Beautiful, your prefect just the way you are," he assured her feeling her tiny arms wrap around his waist. "I love you just the way you are."

Ms. Kirk got up off the floor and walked over to them. "Both of you get in the pool and give me five laps," she instructed snickering as Tommy and Kimberly headed to the pool. She sat back and watched them swim their laps. Both were swimming slow and looked tired by the time they were done.

They walked over to Ms. Kirk with water dripping from their suits. "Ms. Kirk, we're finished," panted Kimberly trying to catch her breath. "What do you want us to do now?"

Ms. Kirk thought for a little bit before answering. "Hmmm, why don't you have some free time in the pool for a while," she answered walking over to a closet and brought out some float lounges, inter tubes, and some giant mermaid tail floats.

Tommy got in the water and laid flat on his back in the water, allowing his limbs to think for him. The was so refreshing to him. Allowing it to take all his worries away, he stretched out his arms, opened his palms and released all his bodily tension. Kimberly sat at the edge of the pool with her feet in the water. "Come in, Beautiful," encouraged Tommy as he floated past her.

"I was thinking about something," she hinted as she got up. "I'll be right back."

For some reason she was being drawn back to the changing room. Kimberly stepped in the changing room and walked over to her book bag. She unzipped it and got out the box and slowly began to unwrap it.

In the meantime, Tommy got out of the pool and headed to the changing room to see what was taking Kimberly, so long. Was it possible that she opening the box? If so he didn't want to miss it. He had waited for that moment for a long time. His fingers were crossed that she says yes. As he walked closer to the room something grabbed him from behind. Before, he could do anything, he was blind folded, and a hand grabbed him by the mouth.


	6. First Appearance of Hooker's Lips

Tommy struggled to get free, but whoever had him had tight grip on him. His hands were quickly pulled behind his back and he felt someone put hand cuffs on him. He felt someone put him in some type of sack from waist down and tight straps were quickly buckled. The person drug him into a room and laid him down on the floor.

"What do you want with me?" Tommy asked staring at the person dressed in a black mask, coat, and gloves. The person didn't answer other than they threw a dust on him that immediately stunned him, and he couldn't move. As soon as Tommy was stunned by the dust, the person began to remove his hand cuff and feet cuffs. They grabbed waist down straight jacket and put it on Tommy. "Why can't I move?"

"I threw a magic dust on you that will prevent you from moving for ten minutes," answered the person dressed in black. They started to fasten the buckles to prevent Tommy from moving from the waist down. "There are plans for plans for you."

"What type of plans?" Tommy demanded watching the person walk over to a sack. He looked down at his waist and noticed the straight jacket was shaped like a mermaid tail. "This is so humiliating, I look like a mermaid."

The person removed their mask and it was Rita. "Hello, Tommy!" she greeted. All Tommy did was give her a glare. "Don't, I get a hello or anything like that?"

"No!" I demand to know what is going on!" Tommy shouted watching Rito appear in the room.

"Ms. Kirk, is really Rita Reynolds," Rito explained removed Tommy's communicator. Rito threw it to the side. "You won't be-"

"-give that back! What do you mean Ms. Kirk is Rita Reynolds?" Tommy gasped as he felt Rito pull his hands behind his back and tying them together as tight as he could get it. He tied ropes around Tommy's elbows and waist pinning his hands to the center of his back. "What does she want with me?"

"We met her and Ms. Peterson awhile back. They agreed to work with us, so we could capture you," Rito revealed watching Tommy's face turn bright red. "You are going to her factory and no one will be able to locate you. And while we're on the topic. Rita Reynold's really Jan's aunt Iris. Iris had Rita murdered short after Jan was born. She has been going by Ivy Kirk since she forged her name on a witness protection form sheet to avoid people from learning who she really is."

Tommy struggled to move as he was in shock and disbelief from learning all that information. "You won't get away with this!" he warned through clenched teeth. "Kim will notice I'm not out by the pool and she'll come looking for me!"

"Ivy has locked the room that Kimberly is in from the outside, so she can't get out," informed Rita headed over into Tommy's direction. "When Ivy let us in, she told Mr. Kaplan she saw someone dressed in black coats and masks outside and the school is on lock down."

Rito walked over to Tommy and gave Tommy a shot. After a few minutes, Tommy's eyes closed, and he was out cold. "Sis, you said if I helped I could give him a haircut," Rito reminded her as he pulled out a pair of succors. "I want to have some fun with this."

"Make sure he looks awful!" Rita requested watching her brother cutting one side of Tommy's hair to the chin length level. "We're also going to dye his hair too!"

"Sis, I wasn't going to make him pretty!" Rito laughed as he began to cut the other side of Tommy's hair. He started cutting it at different lengths "By the time I'm done even Kimberly will think he looks bad." He started cutting the left side of Tommy's hair at different lengths and gave Tommy bangs on the left side.

Rita let out a big laugh as she watched her brother finishing on giving Tommy the world's worst haircut. "Now, it's time to dye his hair," she informed picking up a bottle of blonde dye and a squirted it in Tommy's hair. They read the instructions and followed them carefully. Once he was a blond, they dyed the bottom parts of his hair light purple. Finally, they gave him hot pink high lights.

Ivy Kirk walked in the room and started laughing as soon as she saw how pitiful her nephew looked. "It's prefect!" she complemented taking pictures of Tommy. The pictures printed out and she picked them up. "The girl will never know what happened to him. I'm just going to tell her that people who came into the school took him hostage-"

"-that will never work!" interrupted Rito as wrapped rope tightly around Tommy's shoulders. "She will know we were-"

"-Hooker's Lips," Rita called out and a pair of red lips jumped off the ceiling tile and showed itself to them. "I have orders for you."

"How may I serve you?" asked Hooker's Lips as she floated around the room. "I've been waiting to attack for a long time."

"I want you to hypnotize Kimberly where she will forget about Tommy for a while," Rita demanded. "When I created you, I created it where you could show the future. I want you to show her a fake future of what it would have been like she went to the Pan Global Games. Show her an image of herself being the best on the team, being better than anyone else at the Pan Global Games, and show her an image of herself winning a gold medal and a trophy."

Hooker's Lips smiled, and the shade of her lips turned bright pink. "I can do that!" she smiled while floating in the air. "Where is she?"

"In the girls changing room. It is locked so you'll have to travel under the door or through a vent," Ms. Kirk informed as they walked out of the room. They watched Hooker's Lips go under the door and there was a flash.

 _"PLEASE TELL ME!" Kimberly begged. "I WANT TO KNOW WHAT IT WOULD HAVE BEEN LIKE IF I WENT TO THE PAN GLOBAL GAMES!"_

 _"I'LL TAKE YOU TO A NICE PLACE AND SHOW YOU!" answered Hooker's Lips._

"Please teleport him to the basement of my factory and leave him there," Ms. Kirk whispered to Rita watching the changing room open and Kimberly walk and Rito teleported out of the room.

Ms. Kirk smirked as she watched Kimberly walk around like a zombie slave. Her arms were stretched out like a zombie. "Hail Hooker's Lips," Kimberly chanted as she walked around in a hypnotized state. Her eyes were flashed red and she was still in her purple bikini. "Hail Hooker's Lips."

The Hooker's Lips flew over to Ms. Kirk and they both laughed as Kimberly walked around chanting the same thing repeatedly as she walked around. "Can we have some fun before you show her," Ms. Kirk whispered. "I am bored and want entertainment tonight. I want to see her dance, dressed like a clown and do clown tricks, dressed as a mime and acting like a mime, and funny things like that."

"It can be arranged," answered Hooker's Lips in a quiet voice. "When I hypnotized her, I told her she'd act like a zombie slave and follow my commands until I told her different. She can do this for hours or even a few days!"

* * *

Ken Reynolds and Brooke Peterson walked down to the basement and found an unconscious Tommy with an awful haircut. "I never did like him," Brooke revealed running her fingers through Tommy's hair. "And I never did like his precious girlfriend either."

"Rita Repulsa and Rito Revolto gave him a shot to make him have a low self-image, unloved, and afraid of everything," he remarked tying rope around Tommy's knees, legs, and ankles. "She said the make dust will make it where is undetectable. According to Rita Repulsa the only thing that can break the spell is if him and Kimberly kiss or show love and affection towards each other. But, it will never happen because she'll never learn who he is. He is going to be so afraid she'll reject him."

"I can't wait to see how his precious Kimberly will cope with this!" Brooke laughed. "Tommy's hair dye won't wash out for a while and the disguise will fool her."

"Let's take him down to the basement," Ken suggested. He threw Tommy over his shoulder and walked down the stairs. Ken threw Tommy on the floor not caring that Tommy hit his head on the hard-stone floor. "He should be waking up soon."

Ten minutes later, Tommy slowly opened his eyes feeling pain in his head. "What a headache," he told himself. Tommy tried to move his arms only to find out that he could move them or his legs. All he could do was wiggle his toes and fingers. After adjusting his vision, he looked at himself and saw he was still wearing the waist down straight jacket. Why hadn't anyone come for him when he was captured at school? And why hadn't anyone come to this place to rescue him?

"Hello?! Is anyone here!?" Tommy called as he began to wiggle around on the floor. He immediately remembered what had happened before Rita and Rito kidnapped him. Kimberly had told him she was thinking about something and would be right back. She had been in the changing room for a while and it had dawned on him she had opened the box. When he realized that he wanted to go in there and kiss her until he had to break apart to catch his breath. Kimberly must be worried and heartsick after she realized he was missing. He had to find her and let her know he was okay.

"Hello, Tommy," said an unfamiliar voice. He looked up and saw a fat man with grey hair walking over to him. "I don't guess we met. I'm Ken Reynolds and I'm married to Ivy Kirk."

"You've met me," Ms. Peterson chirped walking into the basement taking a seat. "We're such good friends-"

"We're not friends! "Tommy interrupted while squirming around on the floor to get closer to Ms. Peterson. When he got as close as he could, he was able to give her a hard kick even with legs and feet tied together. "You always loved to make trouble for me, you little liar!"

Ms. Peterson, pushed Tommy aside and went and opened a trunk. "I think you need to be quiet, Mr. Oliver!" she grinned grabbing a piece of cloth. "You've been very disrespectful to your teacher."

"You are a monster not my teach-MMMMMPH!" Tommy shouted. Before he could finish Ms., Peterson shoved the thicker piece of white cloth into his mouth and tied it quickly behind his as tight as she could. "Mmmm, mmmmph, mfpmffmmf!"

"That's better, isn't it?" Ken asked as he placed two pieces of tape over Tommy's mouth. He held Tommy still as Ms. Peterson removed the waist down straight jacket and tied rope above and below his knees and around his ankles. "We don't have to listen to him."

"I think we need to put him in time out," Ms. Peterson suggested as they put Tommy on his feet. "He needs to learn he can't get away with being disrespectful."

Ken's eyes examined Tommy in his restrained form. "Why don't we make him hop around for a while?" he suggested taking a seat in a chair. "It will tire him out."

"Mmmph?!" Tommy moaned in question.

"Yes, you heard us correctly!" Ms. Peterson smirked as she began to snicker at his hair cut. "You look so funny with that haircut."

"Mmmmph!" Tommy cried out. Why were they talking about him having a funny hair cut? He had just gotten a trim last week and no one said anything about it. Where they trying to make him feel insecure about himself or did he really have a funny looking hair cut? "Mmmm, mmmmph, mfpmffmmf."

"Alright Tommy, hop!" order Ken as he took Ms. Peterson's hand in his.

Tommy started to slowly hop around the room on his feet. "Mmmph! Mmmmph!" he grunted through his gag as he hopped around the room. He was already sore all over from the ropes rubbing against his bare skin. Tommy's eyes landed on a mirror and he saw a person with a horrible looking haircut. Was it him? He had to know. Once he hit the center of the room, he hopped over to the mirror and saw Ken and Mrs. Peterson laughing in the background. Staring back at him was a blonde headed boy with a pitiful looking haircut. His eyes flashed green as he stood realizing it was him. He was no longer the handsome looking boy that Kimberly Hart loved. Dried blood was on the front of his chest. The brown locks of shoulder length brown hair that Kimberly loved to run her fingers through were gone. In its place was a side of chin length hair and the other side was just a mess of uneven hair cut at different length. Would she want someone this ugly looking? Would she still consider him her "Tommy", her best friend, her falcon, her white knight, and the boy she loved? He feared what she'd say if her eyes landed on him. Would she laugh and dump him? He wasn't sure anymore. Why hadn't he asked her if she realized she loved him and wanted to marry him, instead of letting her say she was thinking about something and she'd be right back? He wishes she could have seen the expression on her face when she opened the box. If only he had gone with her, maybe he wouldn't be there. But if he had gone with her, there was a chance she'd be right there with him, with a horrible haircut, having to hop around, and she also restrained just like he was. As much as he wanted to have her with him, he didn't want her to go what she was going through.

Ken walked over to Tommy and put him in a wagon. "We need to put you in safe keeping," he said as he opened the door and walked outside. Next to the factory was a small building and Ken opened the door. He laid Tommy down on the floor. "You'll stay here for now."

"Mmmph!" Tommy grunted as he struggled to get free. As he struggled the ropes only got tighter. "Mmmph!"

"You can't escape," Ken informed watching Tommy struggle and squirm around on the floor. "No one will look for you."

Tommy started to struggle around and make as much noise as he could after Ken shut the door. After hours of struggling and making noise he wore himself off and drifted off to sleep. Ken was right no one was going to come for him.

* * *

Kimberly woke up in the command center laying on a table. She was covered in nice warm blankets and her head was resting on a fluffy pillow. "Where am I?" she yawned as she sat up. "How did I get here?"

"After Mr. Kaplan announced we were no longer in lock down mode, school was dismissed early," Billy explained in a sad tone. We were looking for you and Tommy for hours. When we found you, you were under a hypnotic spell. There was a mime costume and a clown costume by you. Ms. Kirk was telling you do things to entertain her and you did them. There was also a pair of lips floating around. We confronted Ms. Kirk and she fled the scene-"

"-we threw a bucket of water on you and you were out of the trance," Aisha continued with a tear running down her face. "As soon as you were out of the trance, the lips swallowed you and we had to chase the lips to rescue you. Do you remember anything after being swallowed?"

"I remember being showed what would have happened if I went to the Pan Global Games," Kimberly answered sitting up on the table. Aisha draped a blanket over her shoulders since she was still in the purple bikini Ms. Kirk gave her to swim in. "I was the best on the team and I was prefect during practice. I went on to the Pan Global Games and I won the gold medal. I wanted to go so bad-"

"-Kimberly," Kat interrupted walking over to her friend. "We've got worse things to worry about. Tommy is missing, and we can't find him."

"WHAT?!" Kimberly gasped feeling her heart break into thousands of pieces as she got off the table. "He was down in Ms. Kirk's gym with me the whole time. The last thing I remember before becoming hypnotized is see someone teleport out of the room."

She dropped to her knees and stared sobbing. Aisha and Kat kneeled beside her. "Are you okay?" Aisha asked wrapping an arm around her. "We'll find Tommy. He's strong I'm sure he's okay."

Kimberly's back pack fell off the table and landed next to her. She slowly unzipped it and opened a pink velvet box. "Inside was a beautiful ring with a pink princess cut gem. She stared at the ring realizing what it was. It was the first time she had ever seen the ring since she had wasted time staring at pink velvet box in the changing room. A note fell out of the box and landed by her.

Kimberly picked up the note and carefully unfolded it. It was a note from Tommy. Her heart sank as she tearfully began to read it.

 _Beautiful,_

 _Congratulations' on the gymnastics tournament. I couldn't be prouder of the girl I love most in the world. Please don't hold back on going to the Pan Global Games if you get a chance to go. I've already talked with my parents and they said I could marry you and go with you. Zordon says that I can keep my ranger powers and teleport back and forth when needed. And if you don't accept, I still want to marry you and we'll enjoy our senior year together even if we're in Angel Grove or Paris._

 _Love,_

 _Tommy_

"I'm so sorry Kimberly," Kat sighed as the others gathered around them.

"Alpha, can we start trying to run a search for Tommy?" Billy asked as the others helped Kimberly to her feet.

"I hope he's okay and we find him soon," Kimberly stated sadly looking down at the ring. "I love him so much."

Aisha took to the ring out of the box and placed in Kimberly's hand. "Why don't you start wearing this?" she suggested. "It can remind you of how much you and Tommy love each other and will find your way back to each other." Aisha watched as Kimberly slid the ring on her finger.

"I hope its soon," Kimberly sniffed looking down at her ring.

* * *

Tommy's eyes slowly opened when he felt something crawling on him. Several mice jumped off his body and ran out through the small hole in the shed door. He noticed he was able to move again and the white cloth was hanging down. Tommy slowly peeled the tape off his lips and threw the cloth on the floor. Standing up, he stretched as he headed to the door. He hated the fact that mice had been crawling on him and wanted to bathe as quickly as he could. Tommy reached out and tried to open the door. To his luck the door opened, and he stepped out into the open. Breathing in the fresh air, he realized it was getting dark and he needed to find a place to hide. Tommy looked around and saw a path way heading towards a park. He slowly walked towards the park realizing where it was taking him to a familiar place. The Angel Grove Park to be exact. He didn't want to run into anyone looking pitiful and no longer handsome. When he first looked in the mirror, he didn't even recognize himself at first. Tommy had heard someone say the name Martin Pettis when he kidnapped. Who was Martin Pettis? He had never heard of that name before and didn't know anyone by that name. An idea struck inside his mind. He could go by the name Martin Pettis if he ran into anyone. It was better than saying he was really Tommy Oliver and being rejected. Tommy had no idea what that was going to do.

* * *

 **note:**

 **To clear things up the spell on Tommy didn't take effect until he saw himself in the mirror. When he runs into Kimberly it will really take effect.**


	7. New Boy

Tommy walked through the park as it began to get dark. He was looking for a sheltered area and something to eat. The last time he ate was the delicious biscuits, eggs, sausage, and hash browns that his mother had cooked for breakfast. His stomach was growling from hunger and he was willing to eat anything. Even if it was no more than fruit picked from bushes and a tree. As he walked along the path, he saw a five-dollar bill laying on the ground. His heart leapt, at least he'd be able to get something from a snack machine. Walking along the path he saw a pretzel cart next to the playground. Maybe it was still open. He ran to the pretzel hoping it would be still open. An average size man with dressed in a blue uniform was still standing there. Tommy licked his lips when he saw it was an Auntie Ann's Pretzel stand. "How much does it cost to get a pretzel and a drink?" Tommy asked while man at the pretzel stand just gave him a strange look.

"We don't take order from filthy people like you," remarked the man as he began to snicker at Tommy's haircut. "What did you do to your hair? Did you get into a fight with succors?! Or were you dumb enough to cut your own hair-"

"-I was kidnapped," Tommy began looking down as his body. He was covered in cuts and bruises and he had dried blood on his body. "The kidnappers did this to me. I was able to escape and I'm hungry. I've got five dollars-"

"Sorry, kid. You aren't wearing a shirt or shoes," laughed the guy as spit on Tommy. "What's your name ugly boy?"

"Martin Pettis," Tommy lied hoping the person at the stands wouldn't recognize him. Every time him and Kimberly came to the park they came and got a pretzel and a drink. He had only seen that man once or twice. "I'm not from around here."

"Well, Martin, you must come from a weird culture," snickered the man throwing water on him. "When did you last have a bath? Or when was the last time you wore clothes... Wait I get it. Where you come from no one bathes, they walk around in only their under garments, and they have terrible haircuts."

Tommy slowly walked passed the pretzel cart as his stomach began to growl. "I guess I won't be eating a pretzel," he told himself rubbing his stomach. "I'll just look for something else to eat."

He walked along the path until he came to a hot dog stand. Maybe he'd be able to get a hot dog and a drink. Tommy walked over to the stand and was face to face with an older looking man. He appeared to be in his 60's, average height, and had blonde hair. "Excuse me sir, I've just escaped from the people who captured me. I know I look horrible, but, I'm really hungry," Tommy started as he began smell the hot dogs cooking on a grill. "Can I please have something to eat? I have five dollars."

The older looking man smiled. "Of course," replied the man as he started to fix Tommy a hotdog. "I can tell you've been through a lot. What's your name? Are you from around here?"

"I'm Martin," Tommy lied once again as the man handed him a hot dog, a Doctor Pepper, and he even gave him a bag of chips. He handed the man the five-dollar bill and got back $2.50. "I really appreciate this sir. The last several people that I've ran into haven't been nice. I've been spit on, I've had people tell say I'm filthy, and I've had people laugh at my hair cut."

"I'm sure you were once a nice-looking boy," said the man as he let Tommy take a seat in an empty chair sitting next to the cart. "I saw a beautiful girl earlier this afternoon. She was depressed and crying. This girl looked like her heart was breaking."

"A break up with her boyfriend?" Tommy guessed taking a bite of his hot dog. "I've seen a lot of girl sitting in the park crying after a nasty break up."

"The girl I saw was worried about someone she loved. That person and is missing and no one has seen them," informed the man as he started to close down the hot dog stand. "She said it was the boy that she was engaged to. The girl said he was handsome, attractive, and he was tall. She said she'd know him anywhere."

This wasn't Kimberly or was it? They weren't officially engaged, so the man must have been talking about another girl. If this was Kimberly she would have described what he looked like. It must have been someone else. Before the man left, he said him, and his wife owned the good will store close to the Angel Grove High School. Tommy said he'd be fine and come by if he needed too. Once the man left, Tommy started to continue walking through the park. He made sure that he walked behind bushes to stay out of site. "I wish I didn't have to wear these stupid purple speedo briefs," Tommy said to himself as he looked down at the at them. They were already covered in dirt, blood, and had some tears in them. He went to sit behind a bush to catch his breath. The bush had several other bushes around it and he didn't have to worry about being seen. Besides there was a small bathroom with a shower right across from the bush. When he got behind the bush, he felt something fall at his feet. "Just great, you got what you wished for." Tommy broke off in a fast run and held the money tight in his hand as he ran to the bathroom. When he got in there, it was empty, and he went to the nearest shower and turned the warm water on.

Tommy stood under the shower and let the warm water soak him. His money was a water proof sack hanging on a bath hook. "What am I going to do now?" he asked himself to try to fight back the tears that were streaming down your face. "I'm no longer who you used to be. I'm not a brave, strong, handsome, attractive, Tommy Oliver anymore. Now I'm a Tommy, whose afraid of everything, isn't attractive, isn't handsome, and I have a horrible haircut. I doubt Kim would want me like this."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly arrived back at the Campbell's house after staying at the command center hoping to locate Tommy. She headed up the stairs still dressed in her purple bikini. "I'm going to throw this stupid bikini away!" she announced in frustration. "I never want to see this again. If Tommy and I hadn't have had that stupid argument, he would have given me this ringer sooner and I'd be married to him by now."

"Kim, you're blaming yourself too much," Aisha cautioned following Kimberly up the stairs. "I've tried calling Tommy's parents and they aren't home. And they aren't answering their cell phones. James got an important call around 8 AM and had to leave town. And Jan went with him."

"James teaches paleontology at the University of Angel Grove. He had already scheduled to go on a fossil dig long before this came up," Kimberly began closing her bed room door long enough to change into some jeans and a tee shirt. She quickly slipped on her rain coat and a pair of rain boots. Then she headed back down stairs grabbing an umbrella. "They are probably in an area where they don't have a cell phone signal."

Kimberly opened the door and it was being to drizzle. "Kim, it's supposed to rain," Aisha declared looking out at the dark sky. "They are calling for a lot wind and heavy rain. You could get sick."

"That's why I threw on my rain coat," Kimberly snapped opening the umbrella and walking out the door. "I saw the weather on TV this morning. I will be fine!"

Aisha quickly slipped on a rain coat and grabbed the other umbrella. "I'll come with you," Aisha said pulling up her hood. "With two people we'll be able to cover more ground."

"Thanks," Kimberly smiled as they walked out into the rain. "I hope I find him. After my mother married the French Painter, she adopted Pierre's daughter Amelia and she's prefect. Her grades are prefect, she has won beauty pageants, she's a model, and I could keep going on about her."

"Have you met her?"

"Yes, I've met her a few weeks ago when I went to Paris to visit Caroline and Pierre over the winter break. Amelia is rude, hateful, and gets everything she wants. Next year she wants to be Miss Pre-Teen Paris and Pierre's trying to rig the competition. Amelia hates me and threw a fit when she found out I was moving to Paris at the end of the year. And they gave into her and told me to stay in Angel Grove."

Aisha zipped up her rain coat as they walked into the park. The wind was already beginning to pick up and leaves danced around in the air. Her is began to scan the area, until she saw a pair of purple speedo briefs being blown through the air and they got hung on a tree branch. "I think I found something," she warned leading Kimberly to the tree branch. Her heart sank as they got closer because she knew that when Kimberly last saw Tommy he was wearing those purple speedo briefs.

Kimberly grabbed the speedo briefs and dropped to her knees. "He's been here," she sobbed looking at the speedo briefs. She noticed they were filthy, had blood stains all over them and they were torn. "He's probably been hurt and drug off somewhere."

* * *

Tommy sat in the shower stall thinking about how he'd make to a safe place without being seen. He was looked around and saw a ceiling towel that appeared like it had been moved. That was it! He could climb through the ceiling and see what was available to him in that small building. Tommy quickly dried off and threw the water proof sack over his shoulder. Tommy went into a bathroom stall and stood up on the toilet. Being careful not to fall he pushed the ceiling towel out of the way and climbed into the ceiling.

"I defiantly don't want to live up here it's dark and full of cob webs," he gulped as he began to crawl on his hands and knees through the ceiling. As he crawled he looked through the vents. Tommy kept crawling until he saw a janitor closet below. Slowly moving a ceiling tile next to him, he carefully dropped down. The room only had janitors' supplies, and trash sacks. Laying in the corner was flour sack. His eyes lit up as he grabbed a pair succors and cut two arm holes and a neck hole in the sack. He slipped the flour sack on and it looked like a dress.

He opened the door and it was raining. Tommy quickly started to walk and the rain and bumped into a girl. Kimberly to be exact. She just stared at him and didn't say anything. Hopefully, she didn't recognize him.

Kimberly watched the him walk through the park and Aisha ran over to her. "Who was that you ran into?" she asked as Kimberly stood there watching Tommy walk away. "They look pitiful. If I didn't know better, I'd say that was Tommy."

"That isn't Tommy!" Kimberly snapped squeezing the purple speedo briefs in her hand. "What gave you the idea?! Don't you think I'd recognize him if it was?"

"Kim, it sure looked like him in the face," Aisha continued watching the boy just stand there. "It could be him. What if the people who captured him gave him a haircut and dyed his hair-"

"-don't be silly!" Kimberly hollered snarling her nose. "Tommy wouldn't allow that to happen. He's strong and would be able to fight someone off. Tommy has brown shoulder length hair and that person's hair is blonde and their hair is cut at different lengths."


	8. Trying to Hide True Idenity

Tommy noticed Aisha was walking over to him and he broke out in and run and ran as far he could from them. Aisha watched him run until he was out of sight. "I can't understand why Tommy would run away like that-"

"-for the one millionth time, that isn't Tommy!" Kimberly yelled as she tripped and fell face first into a mud puddle. She got up and wiped her face. "Just great I'm covered in mud and we still haven't found Tommy."

"Kim, let me ask you something," Aisha said as they were walking through the park. "What would you do if that was really Tommy?"

"What do you mean?"

The wind picked up and it blew Kimberly's umbrella right out of her hand. Her umbrella flew through the sky and crashed into a try. She had might as well kiss that umbrella good bye. It was full of holes and the metal stretchers were broken. "Just listen to me for a second. Okay?" Aisha started trying to keep her hood up. "I'm sure that person heard what you said about their appearance. Let's say that was Tommy and he heard what you said. I'm sure that person is embarrassed about their appearance. Why do you love Tommy? Is it because he's nice looking or is it because of who he is inside?"

"He's the prefect boy. he's sweet, kind, caring, and is a true friend. I love him, and I don't care what he looks like," Kimberly answered spitting mud out of her mouth. "It's just hard for to even imagine thinking that Tommy would look that way."

"Like I said before, Tommy wouldn't choose to look that way. But, it is possible that the people who kidnapped could have given him a haircut and dyed his they would have to do is put him to sleep or restrain him-"

"-Tommy, could fight someone off," Kimberly interrupted as a bird flew by and white stuff came flying down at fast pace landing in Kimberly's hair. "Yuck, I've got bird poop in my hair."

"Kim, see what I mean," Aisha continued. "You didn't choose for this to happen, but you just happened to be under the bird. Maybe there was more than one person who kidnapped him. If there was more than one person involved, they'd have a better chance of over powering him."

"You do a have a point," she confessed as they continued to walk back to the Campbell's house. "But, if it was Tommy, why didn't he come and tell me it was him?"

"Probably because he wouldn't want you to see him in that shape or maybe he heard what you said, and it hurt his feelings," Aisha bravely said watching her hang her head. "Or it could have been a little bit of both. I remember hearing from Billy that Tommy told him that girls had broken up with him because they didn't think he was good looking."

"He never told me that!" Kimberly gasped with her eyes feeling up with tears. "All he said was that previous relationships didn't work out because the other girls were interested in someone else and cheat on him."

"If you just happened to find out it was Tommy and he told it was him, what would you do?"

"Tell him that I love him and how I was glad to see that he was okay. I'd take him to a beautician and pay him to get a haircut," she addressed walking through the Campbell's door. "I'd also go him some warmer clothes to put on."

* * *

Meanwhile, Tommy was walking through the park. He was hurt over what he heard Kimberly say and it made him even more afraid to tell him who he really was. What if she didn't want him looking like that? Before he could think of anything else, a pair of lips appeared in front of him. "Hello, Tommy!" greeted a pair of lips and they gave him a kiss. "I'm Hooker's Lips-"

"-why did you just kiss me?!" he demanded wiping he lip prints off his face.

"I was in the park and saw the yellow ranger recognized you," answered Hooker's Lips. "We can't have the Rangers or anyone else we know recognizing you. When I kissed you, it put a spell on you. All the people who know you won't recognize you. And the only way to reverse the spell is if you and your true love kiss or if you tell them who you really are. But, that will never happen because she didn't want to believe it's you."

The lips disappeared, and he continued to walk through the park. What was he going to do now? "Nice going, Tommy!" he scolded himself. "You didn't want anyone to recognize you and they won't be able to. What are you going to do now?"

An idea popped in his mind. He could enroll in Angel Grove high as Martin Pettis and maybe he could get to be friends with Kimberly. Maybe, she'd make friends with him as Martin and he could know if she truly still wanted him. His fingers were crossed that she would and when the time was right, he could kiss her and break the spell. He didn't have anywhere else to go and his parents were still on their trip, so he couldn't return home. He remembers what the man at the hot dog stand said and he walked to the good will store. The store was still open and the elderly looking man was standing at the desk.

"Hello, it's nice to see you again," greeted the man seeing Tommy come in. "What can I do for you?"

"First, I need some clothes and a place to stay," Tommy answered walking into the store. "I was wondering if I could stay here for a while, if it's okay."

"Sure, it's okay," smiled the elderly woman. She had light brown hair and looked beautiful. "We have enough clothes. Feel free to go somewhere and pick some clothes out. I'll fix you a hot meal and is there anything else I can do for you?"

"I could really use a haircut," he started walking closer to the desk. "My real name is Tommy Oliver and I am looking for a girl I love. I don't want her to see me like this. I don't think she'd take it too well. And I'm trying to hide from the people who captured me, so I'm going by Martin Pettis. My hair is also dyed."

"My name is Jamie and I used to be a beautician," informed the woman. She looked closer at Tommy's hair and noticed there was some brown hair showing. "I figure that you have brown hair instead of a blonde-"

"-how'd you know?"

"I can see some of your brown hair and I suspect that you may have washed your hair-"

"Just with water, I didn't have any shampoo."

Jamie opened a door and lead Tommy into a bathroom. "Feel free to take a shower in here," she stated getting out shower gel and shampoo. "I believe that the dye that was put in your hair was the kind that people use for Halloween. If it is, it will wash right out."

"I hope so," Tommy answered getting out a towel and a wash cloth. "I want to go back to being natural. When you give me my hair cut, I know you'll have to even it out. I'd like it to be short and I want it to be spiked."

* * *

The following morning, Tommy walked through the halls off Angel Grove High feeling like he was a new person. He was so relieved when he got out of the shower the night before and all the dye washed out. Tommy ran his hands through his new short spiky hair. Jamie had done a good with his hair cut and he was really pleased. He had learned that Jamie and her husband George were good friends with his parents. They had tried calling them the night before to let them know he was okay, but they didn't answer. He walked through the hall dressed in jeans, a black tee shirt, and a green and white plaid button down shirt. Inside his book bag was picture of him and Kimberly at the Sadie Hawkins dance. It turned out that George had found his green book bag at the good will shop when someone brought it in to be donated. The picture still happened to be inside his book bag.

He walked down the hall and saw a girl with Carmel hair standing at her locker. She was dressed in different shades of pink. Her shirt was almost the same color as a bright pink rose, but it was darker. The neck band, the cuffs, and the large stripe going down each sleeve was the exact shade of pink that Kimberly's ranger suit was. The girl had on a pair of bubble gum pink jogging pants with three light pink stripes going down each pant leg. As Tommy got closer, he noticed that it was Kimberly. But, she looked tired and worn out.

"I'm Martin Pettis?" Tommy lied taking a seat next to her on a bench. "Who are you?"

"I am Kimberly Hart," she yawned. " Sorry, if I look boyfriend was kidnapped and I'm really concerned. One of my friends and I were in the park looking for him and she said she saw him, but he didn't look the same anymore."

"Why didn't you go over to him?" Tommy questioned raising a brow putting a hand on her shoulder. "Where you afraid or something? How did he look different?"

Kimberly noticed his hand was on her shoulder and she slowly moved farther down the bench. "My boyfriend is tall, handsome, and very attractive. He's got the softest shoulder length brown hair there is," she started letting out another yawn and she rubbed her tired eyes. "But, this boy was dress in a flour sack, he had blonde hair. I know you won't believe me, but his hair cut looked terrible. The left side of his hair was at different length and he had bangs. On the right side his hair was chin length. The bottom part of his hair was light purple, and he had pink high lights. I guess the reason didn't go over to the boy was because I was afraid-"

"-afraid of what?"

"I guess I was afraid to even think Tommy would appear that way. He's strong and could defend himself. But, my friend said there could have been more people involved with his disappearance," she sighed hanging her head. "I mean if there was, they could have ganged up on him and restrained him. I found the last thing he had on his body hanging on a branch. And it was only a pair of purple speedo briefs. They were covered in dirt, blood, and they were torn."

"How bad where they tore?" Tommy asked. He was afraid to tell her it was him. All he wanted to do was wrap his arms around her and tell her it was him. But, he had so many things he wanted to know. Like why she didn't want to believe it was him and why she said he looked tacky. Would she think he was weak since he wasn't able to fight back to due the magic dust thrown on him? Would she believe him if when he told her that Ms. Kirk was really posing his great aunt who was murdered Jan's mother Rita? Would she still see him as the leader of power rangers? "Was he kidnapped in the park?"

"No, we were both had in school detention. Our teacher made us go down to her gym. Our legs were tied together, and we had to walk ten laps with our legs apart, run ten laps as the three-legged man, and swim laps in the pool. We had to wear speedo swimwear," she explained as they got up and headed to class. "I'll tell you more later, I have to get to class. My math teacher, Ms. Peterson is horrible, and I can't afford to be late."

He pulled out his schedule and showed it to her. "Looks like we have the same schedule," she smiled weakly.

"Could you tell me more about what happened?"

"I went to get something, and I was locked in a room, until my friends came to let me out," Kimberly lied. That wasn't the truth. But, she couldn't tell her that she was a power ranger either. And no one would believe that a pair of lips appeared out of nowhere and hypnotized her. "My friend and I searched for him in the park. When we found his speedo briefs, I figured he was hurt and drug off somewhere."

"Kimberly let me ask you something?" Tommy asked trying to find the right words to say. "If that was Tommy, wouldn't he come up to you?"

"I was wondering that too. I can't understand why he wouldn't. But, I did tell Aisha who horrible the boy looked and how I didn't think it was Tommy."

"If it was, maybe he heard what you said, and it hurt him. Or maybe he was ashamed of his appearance and didn't want you to know it was him? Or maybe he was afraid you wouldn't view him like you did before?"


	9. Pen Pal

Kimberly couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was it possible that Martin had met Tommy? Why would Tommy be afraid of her? Why would he be ashamed to tell her it was him? "What makes you think this about Tommy?" she demanded in angry voice. "Did he meet you and tell you all this-"

"It's all guess work?" Tommy lied again. Deep down he was just telling her the truth about how he felt. He was ashamed of how he looked in the park. He didn't want her to know it was him because he looked bad and felt horrible about his appearance. His heart was also breaking because it hurt him when he heard her say those things to Aisha about his appearance. He wanted to make sure that she truly felt the same way about him before revealing his identity to her. So, he thought of something quick to say. "That how I would have felt if the girl I loved acted towards me if I was in that position."

"Guess I did hurt him, if it was him," she sighed as her mouth curved upside down. "If that was Tommy, there's no telling where he is now."

An idea popped inside Tommy's mind. They often talked with each other every night, either by phone or by chatting online. "Does he have a cellphone or a computer?" he questioned.

"He did have cell phone but when he was kidnapped we found his cellphone inside his pants pocket. And we sometimes sat up late at night and chatted over the computer," she revealed as they took a seat in Ms. Peterson's class. "Our parents always tell us that we could only talk for half an hour because it was a school night. So, we sent each other e-mails deciding to be on the computer in the mornings before we got up to get ready for school. Usually it was around 5 AM."

"Why don't you try sending him an e-mail or on chat and see if he answers you back?" Tommy suggested with his fingers crossed. He wanted more than anything to talk to her as himself. He wanted to know if she still felt the way same way about him. "I'm sure if that was him in the park, he'd love to hear from you. If I was him, I'd want to know that you still loved me. I'd want to know how if how you saw in the park made you think in less of me. I'd want to know why you didn't come over to me. I'd want to know why you said those things about me looking bad. And I would want to be able to tell you what happened to me."

"Martin, I think I'll do that," Kimberly replied as her heart ached. She knew there was chance Tommy may not be near a computer. Or if it was him in the park, he may not answer because his feelings were hurt. "What if he doesn't ever get back with me?"

"You'll never know if you don't try?" Tommy hinted as butterflies flew around in his stomach. "At least you'll always know you tried."

"Okay, I will do it," Kimberly answered.

* * *

Tommy sat down at Jamie and George's computer after he had learned his parents were missing. No one could get ahold of them and they were supposed to be home in that day. The only thing people knew was that they were last seen meeting with the group that they were going to the dig site with. There was so much he wanted to tell Kimberly and so much he wanted to ask her. He opened his e-mail and found an e-mail from Kimberly. His heart pounded as he opened the e-mail and began to read it.

 _Tommy,_

 _Where are you? Are you hurt? Are you okay? Please answer me if you ever see this. I know there may be a chance that you were that boy I saw in the park. He was wearing a flower sack and it looked like his hair was dyed blonde and someone had given him a bad haircut. Tommy, I found your swim briefs on a branch and I fear you're hurt or may have been drug off somewhere. I hope you aren't, because I love you and don't know what I'd do without you. I met a new person at school today and they noticed how worried I am. And I told them about you. They act like they have feelings for me and they almost kissed me. But, I pushed them away and told them I loved you and weren't going to make out with them. I even told this boy named Martin that I wanted him to stop holding my hand. He's in all my classes just like you were. In our PE class our teacher is having us do a swim unit and we had to pick a friend. I wanted Aisha, but Martin went to Mr. Prescott and said we want to be partners. I think he likes me and I finally told him to leave me alone._

 _Please, please, please write me back. I am going to be sitting at the computer for the rest of the afternoon. I will sit up all night if I must. Just let me know where you are and that you're safe._

 _Love,_

 _Kimberly_

She really did want to talk to him as Tommy. Looking at the e-mail he saw it was sent at 3:30 and it was now 3:45. Opening the chat room he logged on as "White Knight" and clicked on Kimberly's user name "Pink Princess."

All he did was type _"Beautiful, I'm online now. Please answer me."_

* * *

Kimberly's eyes filled with tears as soon as she saw his message. There was so much she wanted to ask him and so much she wanted to find out. With tears streaming down her face she began to type.

 _Pink Princess: Where are you? Are you safe? Please tell me._

 _White Knight: Kim, I am okay. You'll never believe what happened to me. Yesterday, I went to come check on you and Rita grabbed me. She through magic dust on me that stunned me. I couldn't fight back and Rito appeared. He helped her restrain me. Miss Kirk walked in and revealed that she was posing as Rita Reynolds. Her real name is Iris and she murdered her twin sister and was posing as her. She forged the name Ivy Kirk on witness protect form to prevent people from finding her. Ms. Kirk and Ms. Peterson teamed up with Rita and Zedd. They had planned the whole thing out to capture me. Ms. Kirk let them in and Mr. Kaplan put us on lock down. They gave me a shot and it put me to sleep. When I woke up, I was in a basement. Ms. Peterson was with Ken Reynolds. Ms. Peterson said we were friends. And I called her a liar. She stuffed a thick piece of cloth in my mouth and tied it behind the back of my head. Ken placed a few pieces of tape over my lips to prevent me from spitting the cloth out._

Kimberly grabbed tissue and wiped her tears. At least she knew how he came up missing and he was okay. But she had to know, what did they put him through and how he got away. She began to type more, and it was a longer message.

 _Pink Princess: What happened? How long were you like that? How did you get free? How did you escape?_

She waited for about ten minutes as Tommy typed a long response back to her.

 _White Knight: They made me hop around the basement. Ever try doing it, with your hand tied behind your back, and your knees, legs, and ankles tied together. It is hard. They were laughing at my hair cut and saying how bad I looked. I didn't remember getting a haircut. I hopped over to a mirror and my eyes flashed green. I didn't feel like myself or look like myself. I suddenly felt scared, afraid of everything, and have a low self-image. I still feel like that. When I looked in the mirror, I didn't look that handsome boy that you loved. Blood was dried on the front of my chest. My brown locks of shoulder length brown hair, that you loved to run your fingers threw were gone. In its place was a side of chin length hair and the other side was a mess of uneven hair cut at different lengths. They put me in the shed and I struggled and made as much noise as I could until I wore myself out. When I woke up mice were all over on me. They had chewed threw the rope and cloth. They got in because there was a hole in the wall. I got up and was able to open the door. I walked down a path and came to the Angel Grove park. I found money on the ground and went to buy a pretzel at pretzel cart. But, the guy was rude and made comments on how filthy I looked and refused service. Later, I met a man at the hot dog stand. He let me get a hotdog and he gave me a free bag of chips and drink. After I ate, I hide behind a bush and the speedo briefs tore. I ran to a bathroom took a shower, crawling into the ceiling and dropped down into the janitor's closet and found a flour sack._

Aisha was right. It was him and she felt horrible for what she said about his appearance. She knew it probably hurt him. But, it also hurt her that he didn't come and tell her he was okay. With every bit of courage in her body she typed him another message.

 _Pink Princess: Aisha, was right it was you! You were that boy that I saw in the park. Tommy, why didn't you come and let me know you were okay?_

* * *

Tommy sat in front of his computer screen thinking what to type. So, he just typed in how he felt.

 _White Knight: Kim, I wondered if you truly want someone that ugly looking. I feared what you'd say if you ever laid on me like that. I had no idea how you'd act and everyone else who saw me like that, expect the man at the hotdog stand laughed at my appearance. I wondered if you'd consider me as your "Tommy," your best friend, your white knight, and the boy you love. I looked so horrible and I hated it. I wanted to get cleaned up before you saw me._

* * *

Kimberly sat across the screen reading the message that just popped up on her screen. More tears were streaming down her face. He was afraid of how she would view him and her comments at the park didn't help. As tears continued to pour down her face, she began to type another message. She had to tell him she loved him. And still wanted him.

 _Pink Princess:_ _Tommy, you are the prefect boy. You're wonderful, sweet, kind, caring, and a true friend. The way you look doesn't matter to me. I know I shouldn't have made those comments. I still want you and only you. You're the one I belong with._

She watched as a message appeared on screen quickly.

 _White Knight:_ _What would you have done if I told it was me?_

Kimberly quickly typed her message as her eyes began to burn.

 _Pink Princess: Cried hysterically and went weak at the knee and fall into your arms. Yes, it would haven hard and heart breaking to see you like that. But, I'd still be glad to see you and told you that. I'd tell you I was sorry for what I said. I'd get you a warm shower and hygiene items to you. I'd get you some warm clothes to wear, to you a beautician and paid for you to get a haircut. Then I would have seen you had a warm meal. Tommy, I'd try to help you return to your handsome self as much as I could. I want you happy and content. I hate that you've probably been unhappy walking around like that._

Clicking send it wasn't a few seconds before another message was on screen.

 _White Knight: Thanks, beautiful, I'm already cleaned up and I've gotten a haircut. Turns out the dye was only the kind you use at Halloween or at Carnival. I'm in a safe place and with some friends of my families. They are having my keep a low profile for now. I know my parents are missing. They are searching for my parents, but they haven't had much luck in locating them. I have no idea what I'm going to do now or where I'm going to go._

* * *

Tommy sat across the screen and saw a message come up. His heart filled with joy as soon as he saw it.

 _Pink Princess: I feared you already knew and I hate it. Yes, you do have a place to go. Come stay with me. I found your letter saying you wanted to marry me and my answer is yes. Tommy, we've both been through a lot lately and we both need each other now more than ever. I know you can't show your face now or tell me where you are. But, when the time is right, I want you to come to me. I hope it's soon._


	10. Revealing True Idenity

Kimberly woke up the following morning excited. She had gotten a message from Tommy the night before saying that he'd come to her the very next day. Everything had to be prefect, she had to wear the prefect outfit, and have every hair in place. Looking through her closet, she came to a fancy looking tie dyed pink tee shirt. The top half was light pink, and the bottom half was a dark pink. "This is the prefect top!" she squealed as grabbed it. "Tommy, gave me this for Christmas!" After laying the shirt out, she grabbed the pink velour tracksuit that he had bought her to wear with it. She had decided to wear her hair in a half up ponytail since Tommy liked it best.

Even though it was an hour and a half before school started, she decided to go to the youth center and work out. After eating breakfast, she walked to the youth center and found that Ernie was the only one in there. The balance beam was all hers and she could ease her mind while doing her gymnastics routines.

* * *

Tommy walked into the youth center dressed in a green tank top and black karate pants. He took a seat at a table and watched her practice. The moment her eyes landed on him, she got off the balance beam and walked over to him. "Martin, what are you doing here?" she questioned in an angry voice. "I thought I told you that I wanted you to leave me alone."

"Kim, I really need to talk to you," he said gazing into her eyes. "I'm really-"

"-Martin, I'm waiting for Tommy to come and I can't let him see me with you. I told him all about you and I wasn't going to have anything to do with you. I can't let him see me with you."

Ernie walked out with two huge cakes and stepped on a skate board and zoomed across the floor and the cakes went flying. Tommy and Kimberly were too busy arguing and they didn't see they cakes flying until it was too late.

"Martin, look what you made me do!" she shouted as the cake fell from her face. "I've spent a lot of time getting ready to see Tommy. Now, I must go get a shower. If you cause me to miss seeing him, I'm going to be very upset!"

Tommy watched her storm to hit the showers. He had to follow her and let her know it was really him. Grabbing his bookbag, he headed to the girls' locker room and walked in. Kimberly only stood there with a towel wrapped around her. "MARTIN!" she yelled as she glared at him. "You aren't supposed to be in here!"

Tommy unzipped his book bag and walked over to her. "Kim please let me explain-"

"-Martin, I don't have time for this! I'm going to miss seeing Tommy. He is going to be out there waiting for me!" she snapped backing away from him as he walked closer to her. "Martin, I am going to holler and let someone know you're in here!"

Before, she could open her mouth to scream, Tommy slapped his hand over her mouth and pulled in for extra leverage. His book bag landed on the floor and everything spilled out. "Kimberly, please listen," he begged as she struggled to get free. "You aren't going to miss seeing Tommy. He's already here. Ouch!"

Kimberly had stepped on his foot and he let her go. "What do you mean, I'm not going to miss seeing Tommy?" she demanded stepping away from him. "You don't even know my Tommy. Nor have you ever met him-"

"-Beautiful, please listen to me," Tommy begged once again watching her drop to her knees looking at his books and materials all over the floor. His eyes landed on her finger. She was wearing the engagement ring on her finger. "You love me. Otherwise you wouldn't be wearing the engagement ring on your finger. It's me, Tommy."

He watched her drop the picture frame out of her hands. Tears began to form in her eyes as her eyes flashed red. Standing before her, was her true love. She must have been under a spell and didn't realize it. Otherwise, she would have known that she had her prince charming with her the whole time. "Tommy!" she choked as she slowly stood up. Just as she was about to go weak at the knee, he caught her. "I've had you with me this whole time? Is it really you?"

As she buried her head into his chest. Tears were streaming down his cheeks. He finally had his princess in his arms. Gathering her in his arms he took a seat. "In the flesh," he sniffed as he gave her a kiss on the head. Just as he gave her a kiss, they were back in Ms. Kirk's gym. They were sitting in the pool with warm water up to their shoulders. Soft locks of shoulder length brown hair were touching his shoulders and he felt her silky Carmel hair brushed up against his bare chest. Looking down he was back in his purple speedo briefs and Kimberly was dressed in her purple speedo bikini. "Where are we?"

"I don't know," Kimberly whispered looking down at her bare finger. It dawned on her that they had went back in time. And it was the exact day that Tommy was kidnapped. "Tommy, there's something, I need to think about. I'm going to the changing room-"

"-I know what it is," he smiled as he got out of the water. "Let me go with you."

She smiled and took hold of his hand. "Of course," Kimberly answered. They walked into the changing room and walking into the first stall. Kimberly unzipped her book bag and got out the box.

He watched as she unwrapped the box with tears streaming down her face when she saw the beautiful ring with the pink princess cut gem inside. This time, he was here with her when she opened it. She saw a piece of paper sticking out from the bottom of the box. Lifting the ring out, she removed the piece of paper, carefully unfolding it and began to read it.

 _Beautiful,_

 _I know you were mad at me because Coach Schmidt overheard us talking about the Pan Global Games. But, I never intended on knocking you out of your dream. It was even heart breaking to watch you suffer over training so hard and that Coach changing his mind. It's true I didn't want, you to go and I didn't want to see you give it up. But, long before this fight between us broke out, I had planned to go with you. I gotten permission from Zordon to go with you and I could teleport back and forth when needed. I know that ever since your mother left for Paris, it's been hard on you. Especially since she adopted Amelia and went on about how great it was to have a prefect daughter. I hate that Pierre and Caroline gave into Amelia and won't see you anymore. I know you'll be angry, but I heard you on the phone the other night talking to Caroline and she hung up on you when Amelia came in and told her that she didn't want them having any contact with you. I realize that you've had so many loved ones walk out on you and your afraid of marriage. I want to change that and give you all you've ever wanted in life. I promise that I will never walk out on you._

 _Love always,_

 _Tommy_

All she did was look up at Tommy with the note in her hand. "Kim, I must have put that note in there by mistake!" Tommy gasped reaching for the box and pulling out a letter that was folded in at the top part of the box. "You were supposed to see this letter instead." He carefully unfolded it and handed it to her.

 _Beautiful,_

 _Congratulations' on the gymnastics tournament. I couldn't be prouder of the girl I love most in the world. Please don't hold back on going to the Pan Global Games if you get a chance to go. I've already talked with my parents and they said I could marry you and go with you. Zordon says that I can keep my ranger powers and teleport back and forth when needed. And if you don't accept, I still want to marry you and we'll enjoy our senior year together even if we're in Angel Grove or Paris._

 _Love,_

 _Tommy_

"I should have been watching when I put the note in," he began as he is pulling her into a tight hug. "I was writing that letter after our argument and you ring fell out of your book bag. It was unopened, so unwrapped it because I had thought about putting that letter in there instead. But, then you were coming back in. I had extra wrapping paper in my book bag, so I rewrapped."

"Tommy, I think you said it better in the first letter, I read," she smiled wiping her tears. "When I opened it the first time, I only saw the second letter. And my answer is yes."

He slid the ring on her finger and just sat there enjoying the moment. "Beautiful, I love you more than you'll ever know," he whispered stroking her hair. "I'm glad I got to be with you when you saw the ring. But, I also fear that my parents will turn up missing again. And I also fear this time that you'll be kidnapped with me."

Try teleporting out of here," she suggested. "We could teleport to the boy's changing room and grab your stuff. Then we could teleport somewhere safe."

Kimberly grabbed her stuff and they teleported into the boys changing room. They quickly changed back to into their regular clothes and tried teleporting to the command center. But, they didn't have much luck. "Wonder why we can't teleport?" Tommy whispered as grabbed her hand and he led her to a side door. They quietly walked through the door and in the same closet that Tommy was in when he got kidnapped. Rita, Rito, and Ms. Kirk were all waiting for them.

"I knew our plan would work," Rita laughed reaching into a bag. "Now we have both of you!"

She drew her hand out of the sack. "Let's start with giving Kimberly a horrible haircut," Rito grinned knocking Kimberly and Tommy backwards. "She'll look so pitiful and won't be pretty anymore."

Tommy quickly pulled Kimberly into his arms and covered her the best he could. He felt her tiny arms wrap around his waist. "Rito, I think you'll have way more fun giving me a horrible haircut," Tommy lied resting his head on top of Kimberly's as she buried her head into his chest. "She's already having a bad hair day-"

"-you do have a point," Rito interrupted walking over to Tommy. "It would be more fun to give you a pitiful haircut. We could watch your princess cry when she sees how bad you look."

Rita walked over to Tommy and Kimberly and threw the dust on them. "We had to make sure you wouldn't move," Rito smirked handing her brother the pair of succors. "Make him look as pitiful as you can."

Rito walked over to Tommy and started to cut on his soft brown locks. He knew he was going to look even more pitiful than he did before. Rito started grabbing strands of Tommy's hair and began to cut it. Rito was grabbing his hair at different lengths and snipping away. It wasn't no time before Rito was finished. He walked over to Rita and hand her the succors. Rita smiled walking over to Tommy. she saw his hair was cut at different lengths all over this time instead of one side. "He looks so unattractive and ugly now," she approved grabbed a bottle of hair dye. "Let's dye his hair Carmel. That way Tommy will the same color of hair as Kimberly. Both will be able to see how her would have looked like, if she was the lucky one."

Kimberly heard Rita squirt out some hair dye and begin to work it into Tommy's hair. She couldn't understand, why Tommy would voluntarily agree to get a horrible looking haircut. He felt so embarrassed about his hair the last time it happened. And now he was going to live it all over again. Maybe even longer this time. She squeezed her eyes shut as her tears ran down her face.

"We need to get them out of here without being seen," Ms. Kirk informed staring at Tommy's haircut. She started to laugh seeing he was no longer Kimberly's handsome prince. "I hope your beautiful pink princess was worth looking pitiful. You're going to look like this for a long time-"

"-you won't get away with this!" Kimberly warned trying to hide her fear. "Someone will know we're missing!"

"Ms. Hart, we're not dumb," Ms. Kirk grinned as she gave both a shot. Within seconds, both were passed out. "Take them to the basement of my factory and leave them there." Rita and Rito grabbed Kimberly and Tommy and teleported out of there.


	11. Déjà vu

Tommy woke up to the sound of breathing that wasn't his own. He felt a head of smooth silky hair brushing up against his chest. A pair of arms were tightly wrapped his neck, as if they were holding on for dear life. The person was shaking as if they were terrified of everything around them. "Beautiful, what have they done to you?" he wondered while he wrapped his arms around her to make her feel safer. "It's okay precious. I'm here, I'm right here, please don't be scared. I won't let anyone lay a hand on you."

"You promise?" Kimberly whispered as her eyes slowly opened.

"Of course, Beautiful," he promised sitting up and scooting back into a corner. The room was much colder than he remembered. Looking around, he saw a trunk that was wide open. Moving closer, he found a bed sheet inside. Tommy quickly grabbed it and wrapped it around them both. "Better?"

"Much," she answered snuggling into his chest. "Tommy, I'm sorry you had to get another pitiful haircut. Why didn't you let them do it to me instead?"

"Kim, it's because I love you. I didn't want them to ruin your beautiful Carmel hair," Tommy explained while running his fingers through her hair. "I know that you wouldn't be happy looking like that. Yes, I take you to a beauty shop to get it evened out. But, I realized you'd have to get a short haircut. And I know you wouldn't be happy with a short haircut either. So, that's why I messed your hair up and made it look like you were having a bad hair day. I knew Rito would be dumb enough to fall for it and leave you alone."

"Thanks, Tommy," she smiled as her eyes began to water. "But, what about you? I know people will be laughing at your hair cut and making rude remarks, like they did before-"

"-Kim, I'll be okay. Last time, I got a lot of static. I know this may sound selfish. Last time I wondered what it would have been like if I had gone with you when you went to open the box. I thought that maybe if I had gone with you, maybe I wouldn't have been here the first time. But, I also realized that if I had gone with you, there would be chance that you would have been here too. As much as I would have liked to have had you with me the first time, I was glad you weren't having to go through this torture. It's bad enough that you're having to go through this now-"

"-Tommy, the whole time you were missing, you'll never realize how much I wished that I could have been with you. I knew you were very miserable and weren't being treated right. I wondered if I was with you, maybe we both wouldn't have suffered as much. I could have let you know that I loved you and we'd get through it somehow-"

"-Kim, I had no idea you felt this way," he interrupted resting his head on top of hers. "All I could think of was how I wasn't the person I once was. I was under a spell, which made me afraid of everything and have a low self-image. I didn't feel like brave, strong, handsome, and attractive Tommy. Instead, I was a naked Tommy, who was no longer attractive or handsome, and I had a horrible haircut. I doubted that you would have wanted me like that."

Before she knew it, she slapped Tommy across the face. "YES, I WOULD HAVE WANTED YOU!" she yelled as her face turned scarlet. Tommy's mouth dropped has he felt his face sting from being slapped hard. "I'M HERE WITH YOU NOW AND YOU APPEAR THAT WAY? DO YOU DOUBT THAT I DON'T WANT YOU NOW?"

"No," he answered as he held his hand up to his cheek. "I guess I need a good slap in the face, to remind me of that."

"Good," she replied. "Because, I want you to always know I love you and want you no matter what."

Light appeared from the top step and Ms. Peterson and Ken walked down the stairs. "This is so cute," Ms. Peterson mocked when she saw Kimberly and Tommy snuggled up to each other wrapped in the sheet. "Where you afraid of what we have planned for you both and using each other as a security blanket? I promise you that you'll both be spending a lot of time with each other." She had Rita's bag of dust and stuck her hand in the bag getting a fist full of dust and threw it on them. Ms. Peterson snatched Kimberly out of Tommy's arms and carried her into a private room in the basement.

"You won't get away with this!" Kimberly warned when Ms. Peterson laid her on her stomach. She grabbed Kimberly's wrist's and pulled them behind her back. Kimberly felt rope cutting into her skin as Ms. Peterson tied her wrists behind her back. "Someone will find us."

"No, they won't," Ms. Peterson smirked tying rope around Kimberly's waist to pin her hands to the center of her back. She grabbed more rope and tied Kimberly's ankles together. Then she tied rope below and above Kimberly's knees. Finally, she tied more rope around her elbows and shoulders. Ms. Peterson smiled with satisfaction as she saw the rope was cutting into Kimberly's skin, not caring that her shoulders and waist were bleeding. "Your communicators were removed before you were brought here."

Kneeling, she gave Kimberly and her eyes flashed red. Taking the opportunity, Ms. Peterson dyed half of Kimberly's hair blonde and half of it red. She grabbed a pair of succors and trimmed the back of Kimberly's mid back length hair, giving it uneven ends. After she was done, she carried her back out into the main room. Tommy struggling to stand up because he was restrained exactly like Kimberly was.

"What did you do to her?!" Tommy demanded as soon as he saw Kimberly. His heart broke when he saw the tips of the bottom of her hair was uneven and her hair was dyed.

"Just a little make over," Ms. Peterson smirked watching Tommy's face turn red. "It doesn't look like it has affected her."

"It's getting late," Ken announced throwing Kimberly over his shoulder. "They need to be heading to the shed. You heard, Tommy! Start hopping!"

Tommy hopped out to the shed and Ken sat him against the wall, placing Kimberly next to him. He closed the door and walked away. There was light in the room coming from a lantern. Sitting in front of Kimberly was a big mirror. She immediately noticed there was something different about her. Staring in the mirror was girl with dyed hair half of it was blonde and the other half was red. The bottom tips of her hair had been cut. She immediately noticed dried blood was all over her chest as well as Tommy's. "Tommy, I want you to be truthful with me," she requested as she began to tear up. "What do you think of me?"

"You're my best friend, my beautiful crane, my pink princes, and the girl I love," he answered truthfully. "Soon you'll also be my wife."

"Even though I look like this?" she questioned trying to move a little closer to him. "Tommy, I look awful! I'm wearing this stupid bikini; the ropes are cutting into my skin and I'm bleeding. My hair has been dyed and the ends of my hair of been cut. As soon as I saw myself, I wondered if you'd still consider my your "Kimberly", your "Beautiful", your best friend, crane, pink princess, and the girl you love-"

"-Kim, I just told you a while ago that you were still all of those things to me," he reassured her, the very minute her head rested on his shoulder. "When this happened to me before, I wondered if you'd still view as your Tommy, your best friend, your falcon, your white knight, and the girl you love-"

"-Tommy, I still look at you in that way," Kimberly promised as she was falling asleep. "Nothing changes ever change that."

* * *

Kimberly's eyes snapped open when she felt when she hears something moving across her body. As she adjusted her eyes to the light, she noticed that she had fallen on the floor and mice were crawling on her body. Before she could scream, Tommy clapped a hand over her mouth. "Don't worry, they chewed the cords off me," he assured her noticing she was about to freak out. "Just hold still and they'll have you free too."

Holding still, she heard the cords snap and she stretched out her arms and legs. The ropes hand rubbed sores all over her body and some had even cut into her skin. As she sat up, the mice jumped off her and run out through the hole in the wall. "Now what are we going to do?" Kimberly questioned letting out a yawn. She noticed Tommy was opening a trunk and got out a cross body bag with first aide supply in it. "Do you think it's okay with we just take that?"

"I don't see no one stopping us," Tommy grinned as he put the bag over his shoulder. "I think we need first aid supplies." He walked over to the door and was able to open it. The stars were already out, and the sky was pitch black. Kimberly grabbed the lantern and followed Tommy out the door.

"Where are we going?" she fretted as her and Tommy locked hands. "Everything is closed, and we don't have any shelter or anything to eat."

"Beautiful, we're going to have to find a place to hide for the night," he warned as they started walking down away from the factory. Lights were shining all over the place and large circular light landed on them. The alarm system went off and people began to come out of the factory. "We need a way to slow them down."

His eyes landed on the lantern in Kimberly's hand. Tommy quickly took it out of her hand and threw it at the shed. The glass cracked, and the shed went up in flames. "Tommy, why'd you do that for?!" Kimberly asked as the broke out in a run and ran through the forest. "They will know we were responsible."

"Ken Reynolds has been wanted by the police for years and they never could find him," he explained as they ran down the path. "A forest ranger will see the smoke and contact the police and the fire department."

"You do have a point," she smiled as Tommy led her behind a bush. Kimberly looked down at her purple speedo briefs. "Tommy, I wish we didn't have to wear these stupid speedo swimsuits. They are covered in blood, dirt, and they have tears in them. These only make us look worse with these haircuts." They sat behind the bush to catch their breath. When Kimberly got behind she caught her speedo briefs on large thorn.

"Kim, I'll help you," Tommy stated as he walked over to help her. He was more focused on helping her, he didn't notice his speedo briefs get caught on a thorn. Tommy slowly helped her get unstuck and there was a loud tear. Both felt something fall to their feet.

"Just great!" Kimberly complained feeling the straps on the bikini top break and slowly fell to the group. She wrapped her arms around herself trying to cover herself. "Now, what are we going to do?"

"There's a bathroom several feet away from us," Tommy whispered looking through the first aide equipment bag. Not only were their first aid supplies in there, it also had shampoo, shower gel, wash clothes, tooth brushes, tooth paste, money, emergency blankets and succors. "We could go get cleaned up."

* * *

It didn't take a time to get a nice shower. To Tommy's relief the hair dye washed out like it did the first time. The nice warm water poured over them as they just stood there holding each other tightly. "You are so beautiful," Tommy purred as Kimberly's smooth and soft skin was brushed up against his. "I love you so much."

"Tommy, what are we going to do now," Kimberly questioned resting her head against his chest. "I'm sure Ken, Ms. Peterson, and Ms. Kirk are all looking for us. If they haven't been arrested yet. Wonder if the others know we're missing?"

"I would say they do, but they probably don't know where we are," he confessed. "Wonder if they could be looking in the park for us?"

"Tommy, I don't want anyone to see me walking around like this," she whispered as he held her tighter. "I don't feel like I am the Kimberly they know. I don't feel beautiful, attractive, graceful, and agile anymore. Now, I'm a Kimberly whose afraid of everything, isn't beautiful, attractive, and the ends of my hair are messed up. I doubt anyone else want me like this. Tommy, just look at us both. We're naked, vulnerable, and alone."

"Beautiful," Tommy started as he heard sniff. His heart broke when he saw hot tears start to run down her cheek. "I know how you feel. That's how I felt the first time-"

"-Tommy, why is the spell only effecting me instead of both of us-"

"-I don't know," he answered as he immediately turns the shower off as the water turned cold. "I wish I could give you an answer-"

"-Tommy, how do you feel now?" she questioned as the took a seat and wrapped up in towels.

"It's complicated," he continued while he started stroking her hair. "I don't feel handsome and attractive now. I think my haircut looks worse than it did the last time. I feel loved and wanted this time that has changed."

"Y-You do?" she gasped.

"I do," he answered wiping her tears with her thumbs.

"Tommy, who knows what people will think when they see us. We've got horrible haircuts and we're going to have stay out of sight as long as we're-"

"-Kim, please listen to me," Tommy interrupted as she moved away from him wrapping up in a towel. "Last time, the one thing I thought about when I was in this shape was you. All I wanted was to know if you had opened the box and wanted to marry me. I would have loved to have held you in my arms like I am now, but the spell was powerful and kept me from it. I wanted to know if you'd want me looking pitiful like I look now."

"Wow, how could having me with you make a big difference?"

"Beautiful, when people saw me walking through the park looking dirty and pitiful, they laughed, made rude remarks, one man at a pretzel stand refused to give me a pretzel when I had found money to pay him-"

"-Tommy, how could I make a difference?"

"-Kim, why did you accept my marriage proposal?"

"Because, I love you and I want to be with you always."

"I've had horrible relationships with girls, before I've met you. Some left me for someone who was more attractive than me. I'm sure if I was still with any of them, they'd laugh and dump me. But, you haven't."

"-Tommy," Kimberly interrupted putting her arms his neck. "I love you and still think you're the most handsome boy there ever was."

"Beautiful, having the person you love the most with you makes a very big difference," he smiled lifting her bridal style and carrying her out of the walk-in shower. Kneeling he picked up the first aide equipment bag and threw it over his shoulder. He noticed there was a closet nearby and he quickly walked inside. He heard footsteps nearby and started back into a corner.

 _"I know they are here somewhere!" yelled Ms. Kirk. "I found their speedo swimsuits. I bet they are hiding in there!"_

Stepping back, Tommy wished there was a place they could go to hide. A place, where they'd have food, water, and everything they needed. As the door slowly opened, a door appeared, and he quickly opened it and went inside. They were in a cave with torches on the wall. A large rolling camp out bag was lying in a corner with a pink pajama set and a white pajama set lying next to it. Fruit bushes were sitting next to a big hot spring.

"Wonder what this?" Kimberly whispered as Tommy got out first aid supplies and started to clean her cuts and put bandages on them.

"I have no idea."

After he finished bandaging Kimberly's sores and cuts, she pulled out a pair of succors. "I used to work at beauty shop," she revealed as Tommy began to clean his cuts and scrapes. "I could give you a haircut."

"Cut it like I had before," he answered. "Short and spiked."

* * *

Ms. Kirk, Ken, and Ms. Peterson were inside the closet. "The plan is working perfectly," Ken smirked holding a tracking device in his hand. "They are in the secret cave. What they don't know is that we activated the switch making them think they got away. I'm sure they will wait a few days to make sure we are gone. When they leave we'll know."

Meanwhile, Tommy and Kimberly put on the pajamas and laid out the roll out camp bag. "You are so handsome," Kimberly complemented running her fingers through his short spiky hair. "I can't thank you enough for trimming my hair."

Tommy rolled over and looked at her hair. He takes a little bit off to even her hair out. But, it was back at shoulder length like she had worn it for years. "Anytime, Beautiful," he smiled as they got in the sleeping bag and she rested her head on his chest.

"Good night, Tommy," she whispered feeling him give her a warm kiss. Her eyes slowly closed, and she wrapped her arm around his waist. "I love you."

"Good night, Kimberly," he whispered as he fell asleep. "I love you too."


	12. The Beach

In the darkness, Tommy's cuddles felt warm and cozy to Kimberly. Rolling over, he spooned her up in his arms. His chest was warm, smooth, and soft. She carefully laid her head on his shoulder and smiled, wishing she could stay close to him longer, feeling safe in his embrace. His arms were wrapped right around her bring her a peace she had never known before, calming all the fears and worries in her heart. The thought of getting to stay in Angel Grove with him gave her hope such as having a place to call home, not having to come home to surprises that her mother had been hiding from her, and not having to hear her mother and step father ignore her for Amelia. In his embrace she felt safe from nightmares and them being found by the wrong people. Her eyes slowly closed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Hours later, Tommy woke up as he started to shiver. The sleeping bag was destroyed and full of holes. Even the pajamas that were on their bodies were ragged looking. Was all this a mirage or real? He didn't know. But, if it was, the warm clothes and warm sleeping bag was nice while it lasted even if it was all in his head. "Tommy," Kimberly whispered as she shivered in his arms. At least he still had her, which was his life line and his security blanket now. Feeling her shiver, he gathered her in his arms and took a seat in the hot spring, only to find it was an illusion too. He reached out to get some berries from the fruit bushes, but they were only an illusion too. "Why is it so cold?"

"I'm afraid all of this turned out to be an illusion," he whispered back throwing the first aid bag over his shoulder. Tommy stood up and walked through the cave at the end there was a light up ahead. Stepping out, he saw they were in a dark forest. No one could find them there and they could at least spend the night there. He opened the first aid bag and got out an emergency blanket and wrapped it around them both. "This is the best I can do."

"Don't worry about it," she yawned as her head landed on his shoulder.

* * *

Tommy let out a yawn as he woke up the following morning. He watched the bright yellow raise up from the ground. The sun filled the beautiful blue sky with endless pink rays. "Hey, Beautiful," Tommy whispered as he gave Kimberly a kiss. "Time to wake up."

Her eyes slowly opened as her first view of the day was her prince charming. "Morning, Tommy," she yawned stretching her arms in the air. "Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I did," he answered as he started to fold us the emergency blanket and put it back in the first aid bag. Tommy walked over to a banana tree and got four bananas. "What about you?"

"I did," Kimberly answered as she peeled her banana. "Where do you think we're at now?"

"I have no idea," he admitted taking a bite out of his banana. "I'm hoping today that we can find out where we are."

"Tommy, I'm afraid we'll have to find out where we are on our own," she reminded him looking down at her bare skin as she began to blush. "This is our second day of being on our own. And I'm getting frustrated about having to remain in my birthday suit all the time. I don't have a prefect body. I'm short, my shoulders are skinny, I don't have the right figure and my-"

"-Beautiful, there's nothing wrong with you," he interrupted as he started on his second banana. " In my eyes you're still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. And seeing you like this only adds to your beauty-"

"-Tommy, I just don't feel comfortable with the way my body looks. The little imperfections bother me, especially when I can't hide them behind-"

"-Kim, I don't see anything imperfect about your body," he assured her as they locked hands. Tommy threw the first aid bag over his shoulder, leaving their banana pills at the side of a tree. They walked until they came to a beach. It looked deserted and no one had been there for ages. "Why don't we go have some fun on the beach?"

"Tommy, I don't think it's such idea," Kimberly warned as she looked for a bush to hide behind. "Someone could see us."

Tommy grabbed her hand and led her out on the beach. He was right no one was there. "Why don't we go for a swim," he suggested laying the first aid bag on the ground. "When I was in 3rd grade we went on a camping trip. I saw a lake close to the camp site and I had always wanted to go skinny dipping. So that night I went skinny dipping in the lake. I loved it and I wanted to do it again, but, I decided the second time I was going to do it with a really close friend."

"Did you ever go?"

"No, I never had a close friend growing since my family moved around a lot," Tommy admitted as his heart started to race. He gazed into Kimberly's eyes as he took hold of her hand. She had been his best friend since he moved to Angel Grove. If someone told him years ago, that his best friend would be a girl he would have laughed. At that age he thought girls were unpleasant and it wasn't cool to be best friends with a girl. "And I wanted to share this experience-"

"With me?" Kimberly guessed as she watched Tommy blush when she finished his sentence. "Tommy, I've always dreamed of us on a romantic getaway. But, I never wanted anything like this to happen to us. But, I wouldn't mind going for a swim."

They walked over to the boat dock and ran to the end of it and dived into the water. After a moment, Tommy began to feel free as he was hitting the warm like bath water and stretching out his legs. He swam to the surface. As he surfaced, Kimberly was swimming towards him. "Kim, what did you think?" he questioned gathering her in his arms. "All I could think about was how good it felt to have water flowing around my body without a swimsuit in the way. And having a good time with you, of course."

"I loved this. For once I wasn't thinking about what parts of me were jiggling as I was running towards water," she admitted putting her arms around his neck. "Every summer, I always get nervous about buying a swimsuit. Tommy, I always thought I had to have the prefect "bikini body", having the right skin tone, looking thin like the other girls, and not having any fat on my body. I wasn't even thinking about the time when I lost my... never mind it isn't important."

"Kim, yes it," Tommy corrected her when she rested her head on his chest. "You're going to be married to me soon and you don't need to be afraid to talk to me. I want us to be able to explore each other's fears and work to overcome them together."

"In Junior High, we had to do went to a beach for a field trip. A boy untied my top and everyone in the room was laughing and staring, while I was trying to put it back on," she sniffed feeling Tommy stroke her hair. "My top had those pads inserted in them and I had to wiggle them back in place. When we were leaving every changing room was full, so I went into a changing tent and someone pulled the tent down. I quickly wrapped a towel around myself and a boy said no one would want a girl who wore a small bra size."

"I'm sorry that happened to you," Tommy whispered stroking her hair. "I don't care what size bra you wear or if you don't have the prefect bikini body. All I care about is having a girl who is going to love me and be faithful to me. All I see is the beautiful girl I've been in love with since I first laid eyes on you. I know there are probably boys who are more handsome looking-"

"-Tommy, I think you a prefect," Kimberly assured him. "You're wonderful, sweet, kind, caring, and have a huge heart. There isn't anyone else that could ever compete with you."

"Thanks, Beautiful," he purred resting his head on hers. While he held her, he couldn't help but think about how in less than two years him and his friends would be graduating. After graduation, they'd all be going to different colleges or straight into the workforce. He'd be starting all over again, but he'd be married to Kimberly by then. She'd be going with him where ever he went, and he'd never have to say good bye to her.

* * *

With Tommy by her side, Kimberly began to realize that maybe she still had strength and courage somewhere inside her. This whole time, he had stayed with her and made sure she was safe. They had been through nothing but hell, until they came to the beach. Then it was like they were finally given time relax. She loved walking down the beach's shore line holds his hand and diving into the warm crystal blue water as she experienced skinny dipping with him. The water seemed to be more slippery and her body offered no resistance and she happily glide through the large body of water.

They swam a few laps up and down the shore line before they stretched out and laid back letting their limbs do the thinking for them. "The water is so refreshing," Kimberly purred reaching over and taking Tommy's hand in hers, when she heard someone yelling. "What was that?"

Tommy didn't answer. All he did was quickly look around for a place to hide. Once his eyes landed on large rock, they swam to it. _"You said the tracking device would help us track them!" shouted Ms. Kirk. "You said so when you hide it in the first aid bag-"_

 _"-that's because I intended for them to take the bag. I knew they'd escape and I didn't want them to get away!" yelled Ken. "The tracking device has stopped moving."_

 _"There is nothing wrong with the device you idiots!" Ms. Peterson hollered. "The tracing device is still in the side pocket! They must have figured out that we were tracking them and left the first aid bag here."_

"I didn't know there was tracking device!" Kimberly gasped in quiet voice. "Did you?"

Tommy's heart began to pound as he held Kimberly tightly against his chest. "No, I didn't?" he whispered looking around the rock. Ms. Kirk, Ms. Peterson, and Ken were all standing on the shore line with binoculars. "Kim, we can't go back to the beach-"

"-we can't stay behind this rock either," she whispered wrapping her arms around his waist. "Tommy, I'm afraid they will find us shortly."

He looked around and spotted a small speck almost one hundred feet away from him. "We can go there," he said pointing to the small speck of land. "We'll have to dive under the water to avoid being seen-"

"-just in one breath? Tommy, you don't know what could be on the speck on land-"

"Kim, what other choice do we have?" he asked taking hold off her hand. "It's either that or being caught. We have to try."

They held their breaths and dived underneath the water and started to swim to the island.

* * *

Tommy woke up after lying face down in the hot sand. He looked over and saw Kimberly laying a few feet away from him. "Kim, are you okay?" he prayed as he slowly began to shake her. "Please wake up!"

Her eyes slowly opened, and she gazed into Tommy's eyes. "Where are we?" she asked as Tommy pulled her into a tight embrace. She looked around and saw sharks were swimming all around the island. "Tommy, I'm afraid we're going to be stuck here for a while."

Tommy looked up and saw a sign that said, _"Beware of sharks."_ His heart sank as he held her in his arms. They were lucky that they made it there in one piece. But, how did the sharks get there suddenly? Where they being lead into a trap or was it just breeding season? He hoped it was just breeding season. "Beautiful, I'm afraid we're going to be stuck here for who knows how long," he sighed lifting Kimberly into his arms. He didn't want to stay on the shore line with the sharks swimming so close. Looking around he spotted a spring nearby. His throat was so dry, and he was thirsty. Kimberly was panting and looked like she was also needing water. Tommy carried her over to the spring and they both started to drink from it for a long time. After they started drinking, Tommy noticed Kimberly was staring at her reflection in the spring. "Kim, are you okay?"

"Tommy, what are we going to do now?" she cried as she tried to fight back dream of walking down the aisle to Tommy in a beautiful wedding gown would never happen. They'd never get to go to college and room together, buy a house of their own, have successful careers, celebrate anniversaries and holidays, travel together, attend their junior and senior prom together, or sit side by side at graduation. "Everything that we've looked forward to doing will never happen."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ms. Kirk, Ms. Peterson, and Ken all got in a submarine and started to search the area. "They couldn't have gotten far!" Ken hissed as the submarine began to go underwater. "As soon as we find them, the Hooker's Lip's will show Kimberly what would have really happened if she went to the Pan Global Games."

"I can't wait!" smirked Ms. Kirk as she stared at the Hooker's Lips as it appeared in the submarine.


	13. Deserted Island

Time went by slow. The hours turned into days and the days turned into weeks. Shark were still circling the island and there was no way to get close to the shore line. "How long do you think we've been here?" Kimberly asked as they finished eating the apples that they picked from the trees.

"For a few weeks," Tommy answered sadly wrapping his arms around her tiny body. "Maybe even longer-"

"-Tommy, I'm beginning to wonder if we'll ever get off this island," she murmured feeling Tommy tuck a lock of hair behind her ear. "No one has ever come and we're in the middle of nowhere-"

"-Kim, I am wondering the same thing," he confessed as they took stood under a palm tree. "Once in our math class, Ms. Kirk asked us if we were stranded on a deserted island and could only bring one thing was what would it be-"

"-I don't remember that-"

"-Kim, you were out sick that day. Otherwise, you'd remember what I said I'd bring with me."

"I'm sure it would have been a survival item-"

"-Other students in the class mentioned they bring suitcases of clothes, food, a tent to sleep in and things like that. But, when I was asked, I said I'd bring you."

"If I was there, I would have said that I'd bring you," she smiled laying her head on his chest. "I am beginning to wonder if she asked the class was because she was going to try to actually put us on deserted island."

"I wouldn't be surprised either," Tommy agreed as he took hold of her hand. "Still up for taking a walk?"

She nodded, and they walked up a hill and came to their favorite place on the island. Beautiful flower bushes were scattered everywhere, A tall tree was sitting at the edge of the hill next to hot spring. "I've always thought this was most beautiful place on the island," Kimberly said taking a seat in the hot spring.

"Not as beautiful as you," Tommy corrected when he took a seat next to her and draped his arm around her.

"The sky looks like a master piece with all of the different colors. I love how it's got different shades of pink in it," Kimberly said in a sad tone while they were watching the sun set. She looked down at her engagement ring with the pink princess cut diamond. If she could remember she wore pink every day and now it was a thing of the past.

"Beautiful, why'd you get quiet suddenly?" Tommy questioned enjoying the feel of her soft silky hair on his bare chest. "Is everything okay?"

"I just miss wearing my pink clothes," she answered as still staring at the ring. "You always used to say that I looked prettier in pink than I did in any other color. Tommy, I've forgotten what it's like to even wear clothes. I bet you tired of seeing me like this, with unbrushed hair, my breath smelling horrible, and dirt underneath my nails."

A pair of red lips came floating in the air. "I've found you!" shouted Hookers Lips as it got close to them. "I can finally swallow you!"

Tommy quickly lifted Kimberly into his arms and took off running. He ran down the steep hill and fell into a pitfall trap. Both landed hard on a floor. "Where are we?" Kimberly asked as she quickly grabbed a pink leotard lying next to her. She quickly got dressed and stared down at her pink leotard. It looked a lot like the one she wore when she tried out for the pan global games. Turning around, she noticed Tommy was in an orange spandex mummy suit. It looked tight on him and it didn't have any sleeves. Instead his hands were at his sides and from the neck down he looked stiff.

"Hello, Tommy!" greeted Ken as he walked over to them. "I've been looking for you two for a long time. Now, I finally have you both-"

"-what are you going to do with us!" Tommy demanded through clenched teeth. "We've been fighting for survival because of you."

"I'm getting tired of looking at that face," Ms. Peterson remarked walking over to Tommy. She grabbed the hood hanging down from the mummy suit and fastened it. His hood covered everything expect his eyes, nose, and mouth. "Go put him in the chair!"

Ms. Peterson carried Tommy placed him into a chair and strapped him in. Tommy watched as the lips went over to Kimberly and swallowed her. "SPIT HER OUT NOW!" Tommy shouted struggling to get loose.

"Please someone make him be quit," requested the Hooker's Lips as she turned from red to pink. "I don't need him messing up my plans."

Ms. Kirk walked over to Tommy and stuffed a ball of rolled up socks in Tommy's mouth and then placed four pieces of tapes over his lips. "MMMMPH!" Tommy grunted through his gag. The Hookers Lips flew over to him. "MMMMPH!"

"You want the girl back?" asked Hooker's Lips.

"Mmmph," Tommy moaned shaking his head yes. "Mmmmph."

"I want you to say, "Hail Hooker's Lips," until I tell you different," began the Hooker's Lips as Tommy's eyes flashed red. "And I want you to hop around like a frog at the same time."

"Mmmm, mmmmph, mfpmffmmf!" Tommy moaned through his gag as he started to hop around in hypnotized state. "Mmmm, mmmmph, mfpmffmmf!"

The Hooker's Lips flew over to Ms. Kirk, Ms. Peterson, and Ken as they began to laugh at Tommy. "This is better than when Kimberly was under the spell!" Ms. Kirk laughed watching Tommy hop by her. "He's hopping around and he's just grunting nonstop."

"I wish, I kept him like this in my class," added Ms. Peterson as she began to walk by Tommy. She was satisfied that Tommy couldn't speak and all he could do was make a pattern of noises. "He wouldn't have been able to have back talked me."

* * *

Meanwhile, Kimberly was inside the Hooker's Lips as she was being shown an image of herself meeting another boy down in Florida. He was a nice-looking boy and had light brown hair, average size, and very attractive. This boy also asked her out on a date. "No, I wouldn't have gone with him!" Kimberly cried dropping to her knees.

"Really?" answered the Hooker's Lips. "Just watch."

Kimberly watched as she talked with this new boy.

 _"Kimberly, you've known me for several months," stated the boy as they walked down the hall. "This Tommy boy hasn't written you or called you in weeks. He never returns your phone calls. He's probably met someone else."_

 _"No, he hasn't!" she snapped as she ran to a pay phone. She inserted a coin in the slot and started to dial Tommy's number. "I'm going to call and ask him."_

 _"Please, save yourself the heartache," warned the boy. He watched Kimberly make the call and ask to speak to Tommy. Her eyes began to tear up and she quickly told Mrs. Oliver she had to get off. "What happened?"_

 _"Rod, Tommy's mom says he's out with Kat and his other friends," she sniffed wiping her eyes. "He must really like Kat. Every time I call all I hear about is how Kat is fitting in with the group and how she's a good friend."_

 _"Sounds to me he must want to date her," lied Rod taking Kimberly by the hand. "You aren't doing him a favor by keeping up this long-distance relationship. I'm here, he isn't. You need to move on and let him date this girl."_

 _"You're right," she agreed. They walked to her dorm and she sat down and wrote a break up letter._

* * *

Tommy had been hopping around for a long time and he had begun to tire out. "Is there any way to make him a frog," hinted Ken as Tommy started to slow down hopping. Rita Repulsa immediately appeared as soon as he made that statement.

"I was hoping I could use this potion," Rita smirked as she shows a glass jar with a green liquid inside. "All you have to do is to have him drink the potion. He'll remain a frog until he's kissed by his true love."

Ken took the potion out of Rita's hand and turned to the Hooker's Lips with a smirk on his face. "Come over here!" ordered Hooker's Lips. Tommy hopped over to them continued to hop in place. Ms. Kirk pulled the tape off Tommy's lips. There was a loud cry when the tape tore the skin off his lips. The pair of lips got in front of Tommy and his eye's flashed red again. "I've heard that you like frogs. Is that correct?"

"Yes," Tommy answered in a hypnotized voice.

"I've heard you've always wanted to be frog," lied Ken as Ms. Kirk and Ms. Peterson held him still since he was still bouncing in place. "I have a way for you to become a frog. Would you like that?"

"Yes," answered Tommy as his eyes flashed red again. "I want to be one now."

"All you have to do is drink this potion," Ken stated as he opened in the jar. "Open wide and drink every drop."

Tommy opened his mouth and drank all the potion. His skin turned green and he began to shrink. "What's happening to me!" he cried as he was shrinking. "Where's Kimberly?!"

"She's inside Hooker's Lips," remarked Ken as he watched Tommy's body shrink and take on the features of a frog. "And you're about to become dissected."

A flash of light filled the room, and everyone fell momentarily silent. Then, "Ribbit!" All of them looked down at the floor and a frog stood on top of Tommy's mummy suit. "Ribbit!"

"I can't believe it, he's a frog!" cried Ms. Peterson as she smiled staring down at Tommy. "I can make him a class pet, and no one will ever know it's him."

Tommy looked around and noticed he was smaller and began to hop around. He didn't remember having four legs instead of two. And he didn't remember being so small. He looked down at his skin and noticed it was green. "Now, what am I going to do?" he thought as he hopped around. "Kim's in the Hooker's Lips and it won't spit her out." Then it dawned on him. It was true the lips wouldn't spit her out, but there was just enough room for him to jump into the Hooker's Lips."

* * *

Kim dropped to her knees as the Hooker's Lips finished showing her what would have happened if she went to Florida. She never dreamed she'd be injured and never be able to do gymnastics again. She never dreamed that she'd break up with him and he'd really move on to Kat. The sad part was that he never went after her. "I don't want the Pan Global Games anymore," she sobbed wiping her eyes. "I had all I ever wanted, but what I took for granted was Tommy."

"All you did was complain about the conditions you were facing for the last few weeks," reminded Hooker's Lips. "You never stopped and thought about Tommy. You were taking him for granted then too."

A small green frog land on her shoulder. "Yuck, I hate frogs!" she cried throwing the frog off her shoulder. But, the frog kept moving towards her. "Get, away from me."

The frog ignored her and hopped onto her shoulder and started to nuzzle her affectionately. "Ribbit! Ribbit!" croaked the frog. "Ribbit! Ribbit!" She felt the frog kiss her neck and she began to shrink.

"What's happening to me," she screamed as she began to shrink. A bright light filled the room and Kimberly was the same size as the frog. "Why am I so small-"

"-Kimberly!" cried the frog. If she didn't know better, it almost sounded like Tommy. "It's me, Tommy!"

"Tommy?!" she simpered as she knocked him down and landed on top of him. She started to nuzzle him affectionately. "I can't believe you're here. How'd you become a frog?"

"I was hypnotized by Hooker's Lips and I drank a potion," he answered wrapping his front legs around her waist. "And I jumped into the Hooker's Lip to rescue you."

"It won't spit us out," she reminded him gazing into his beautiful chocolate eyes. "We're stuck in here. I've decided that it was a good thing that I didn't go to Florida-"

"-Kim, it was your dream-"

"-Tommy, I was shown an image of what would have really happened. I thought you liked Kat and I sent you a break up letter. And you started dating Kat and didn't come after me."

"But, you didn't go to Florida," he reminded her as she hopped off his stomach. "The coach turned you down-"

"-Tommy, when you kissed me, I became a frog. How do we reverse the spell?"

"I think you're supposed to kiss me," Tommy answered moving closer to her.

She kissed him, and a bright light filled the area.


	14. Youth Center

Kimberly walked into the youth center and noticed balloons, streamers, and decorations were all over the room. It looked like it had been deserted for hours. Looking down at her clothes, she noticed she was wearing the pink top and the denim skirt that she wore on the day of the party. Her clothes were still stained with red, punch, cake, and icing. "Tommy, are you okay?" she asked when she noticed he was deep in thought writing about something. "I thought you-"

"-no, I didn't leave," he answered looking up from a letter he finished writing. "I needed time to think about a letter I am writing to put with your engagement...I mean with a gift I got for you. If you don't want it now, I understand. I didn't mean to knock-"

"-Tommy," she interrupted taking a seat next to him. "I was thinking about how I acted and that you're more important to me than being in the-"

"-Kim, it was your dream-"

"-Tommy, please let me finish," she requested taking his hands in hers. "I realized that the one thing I was taking for granted was you. And I don't want to lose the most important person in my life."

He handed her a pink velvet box with a note laying underneath it.

 _Beautiful,_

 _I know you were mad at me because Coach Schmidt overheard us talking about the Pan Global Games. But, I never intended on knocking you out of your dream. It was even heart breaking to watch you suffer over training so hard and that Coach changing his mind. It's true I didn't want, you to go and I didn't want to see you give it up. But, long before this fight between us broke out, I had planned to go with you. I gotten permission from Zordon to go with you and I could teleport back and forth when needed. I know that ever since your mother left for Paris, it's been hard on you. Especially since she adopted Amelia and went on about how great it was to have a prefect daughter. I hate that Pierre and Caroline gave into Amelia and won't see you anymore. I know you'll be angry, but I heard you on the phone the other night talking to Caroline and she hung up on you when Amelia came in and told her that she didn't want them having any contact with you. I realize that you've had so many loved ones walk out on you and your afraid of marriage. I want to change that and give you all you've ever wanted in life. I promise that I will never walk out on you._

 _Love always,_

 _Tommy_

Tears formed in her eyes as she read the letter. "Of course, I'll marry you," burst Kimberly watching Tommy slide the engagement ring on her finger. She pressed her lips against his and start to kiss him as hard as she could. While they were kissing, Tommy's eyes landed on a pair of lip prints on the table. Dawning on him that it was the Hooker's Lips, he knocked his glass of water on the table.

Finally, they broke apart for air. "Tommy, why'd you knock your glass over?" she questioned as she started to clean up his mess.

"I saw the Hooker's Lips on the table," he answered wiping the table down. "We've had enough drama from that pair of lips."

* * *

 **2 months later**

Kimberly and Tommy were walking through the park hand in hand. "It's hard to believe that we've married for almost a month," Tommy smiled looking down at the gold rings on their fingers.

"At least we won't have Ms. Peterson and Ms. Kirk in our school anymore," Kimberly added as they walked through the park. "I'm glad they were fired after they tried to steal from Mr. Kaplan's office. Turns out that Ken Reynolds was posing as a Gunther Schmidt. I guess never really met him after all."

"At least Ken was arrested," Tommy said as they took a seat on the bench. An elder couple was walking down the path way with a man around his late 30's. He recognized them as Jamie and George who owned the good will store.

The young man walked over to Kimberly and shook her hand. "I've heard a lot about you, Kimberly Hart," started the man. "My name is Gunther Schmidt and I just moved to Angel Grove. I've opened a gymnastics facility and train people for the Pan Global Games. I've heard you've won a lot of gymnastics matches."

"Thank you," she smiled shaking his head. She draped her arm around Tommy as he put his arm around her waist. "This is my husband, Tommy Oliver. We just got married last month."

"The Tommy Oliver?!" gasped Gunther Schmidt as he started to shake hands with Tommy. "I've heard a lot about you from my uncle Martin Gunther Schmidt. He was the gymnastics coach at your previous school-"

"-Tommy, you did gymnastics!" Kimberly interrupted looking at Tommy with disbelief. "Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"I had gymnastics injury during a match when we went to state and I cost my team to lose the match," he confessed taking her hands in his. "After my injury, I never tried to gymnastics anymore, especially with the news all over school. So, I didn't achieve my dream of being in the Pan Global was back before I came to Angel Grove. I was secretly going to gym to take gymnastics classes outside of Angel Grove. I just never joined a team."

"Mr. Oliver, at my gymnastics facility I also train married couples," revealed Gunther taking a seat next to them. "I competed in the Pan Global Games with my wife Sarah-"

"-meaning you were both competed on the same team?!" Tommy gasped raising a brow. He watched Kimberly's mouth drop with excitement. "Kim and I could train together and compete on the floor as a team?! "

"Yes, Mr. Oliver," replied Gunther. "But, if you are both interested, I will train you both. The games don't start until September, and we have enough time to train."

Tommy turned to face Kimberly. "Tommy, I'd be honored to have you compete by my side," she exulted as a tear ran down her face. "What do you say?"

"Of course, Beautiful," he smiled giving her a kiss on the cheek. "I've loved to live out my athletic dream with my beautiful wife."

* * *

 **September 1996**

 **Athens Greece**

After finishing the last round Kimberly and Tommy walked back to the bleachers with their other team mates. The whole team were dressed in matching leotards that looked like an American flag. "I can't help but think that we messed up on the last round," Kimberly sighed as she put on her navy warm up pants on. "I bet it will cost us points."

"Kim, what you expect me to do?" Tommy asked taking a sip of water. "The other boy threw you way too high and you went over the bars, when you should have grabbed them and done you gymnastics stunt. If I didn't run and catch you, you could have been seriously hurt-"

"-Tommy, is that how you got your gymnastics injury?" she whispered as he handed her their water bottle.

"It was," he answered putting his on warm up suit. "I was jumping from the uneven bar and instead of grabbing it, I missed it and I landed on the floor. I sprang my right knee and broke my left arm. I had to have some surgery on it and have physical therapy. I know I probably cost the team points, but my wife could have been injured. What did they expect? For me to just stand there and take that risk-"

"-I'm not angry," she reassured him. All the other team members were glaring at them with anger. "I know everyone else, but they live all over the united states. We won't see them again. They just came to Angel Grove to train for the Pan Global Games. We're done competing, why don't we go back to our hotel and take a bubble bath. It's only a five-minute walk."

* * *

Tommy rested his head on the rim of the tub after stretching out. He put his arm around Kimberly as she laid neck to him. "Hey, what are you doing?" she asked when Tommy started to mess with her hair.

"Just taking your hair out of the bun," he answered as he removed the hair pins and scrunchie from her hair. "I like your hair best when it's loose."

She sat up and reached behind his head and reached for his tight ponytail. She gently removed the scrunchie and his brown locks fell to his shoulders. "I like your hair best when it's loose too," she added as she turned on the portable radio sitting on the edge of the tub.

"Are you sure you want to listen to the results?" Tommy questioned as she put her arm around him. "Are you going to be disappointed if we-"

"-Tommy, I could never be mad at you for watching out for me," she assured him resting her head on his shoulder. "After the Hooker's Lips incident, I'm never taking your for granted again."

 _"Okay, we've got the results," said one of the judges. "We've reached our decision. The United States has place first with the mixed gymnastics team. They've earned 7 gold medals and 1 bronze medal. Coming in second is-"_

Before they could hear anymore the radio fell of the rim of the tub and hit the floor and broke.

"At least we won," Tommy smiled as he shared along kiss with Kimberly after stepping out of the tub.

Her cell phone was ringing after receiving a text. "Aisha says they were watching the games on TV and they plan to have a party for us when we return," she stated as she slowly yawned. "It was nice of Kat and Jason to help us with our ranger duties while we were training."

"I couldn't agree with you more," he yawned as they dried off and crawled in bed.

"I love you," Kimberly smiled as Tommy gathered her in his arms.

"Beautiful, I love you too," Tommy purred planting a kiss as they fell asleep in each other's other arms.

 **The End**


End file.
